Equestria Online
by J1210
Summary: Alex didn't expect to be in a online game filled with ponies. Nor did he expect his sister to be lost in the world, or his only friend to be a talking inexperienced mage unicorn, named Twilight Sparkle. He didn't expect to have to have a wannabe princess, a thief, a convict, a knight, and future empress and their partners following him around... Weider things have happened?
1. Prologue: Equestria Online

******Okay so I originally got this idea from watching Sword Art Online. I really liked the idea of an Online Brony RPG. I'm sure someone else has done it, but I'd like to put my own twist on it. So I hope you guys will stick with this fic and enjoy what I have in store, the action, adventure, and romance. I tried to put a little bit of everything into this fic, I draw lots of inspiration from different places and if will feel good to finally type it and get this idea out of my head finally. T for teen for mild violence and language. Only the premise will be in first person.**

* * *

**Equestria Online**

**Prologue: Equestria Online**

So it all started with my little sister and her obsession over ponies. It all happened a few years ago when they rebooted the show I guess and not only her. A crap ton of people loved it. She tried me to get on the bandwagon of course, but a 16 year old guy like myself watching ponies, fat chance. I often made fun of her teasing her for watching the show at her age. I mean she was 14, shouldn't she be thinking about boys and going out with her friends.

I cursed myself mentally rubbing my hand on my face.

I shouldn't have been thinking that, or a lot of things, but let's just say I'd rather have to deal with some punk trying to date my sister instead of being in the situation I am in now…

It all started about two weeks ago, when she purchased this new game called Equestria Online.

**2 weeks early… **

Alex looked at his sister shaking his head as she placed the disk into the tray. Anticipation literally leapt off her as she couldn't keep her fingers still at the excitement. The girl was in her young teens, 14, and her brother rolled his eyes as she flashed him a smile. "I can't believe you saved up 60 bucks went out and bought that." He mocked her rolling his eyes.

"Actually $80, it's the collector's edition." I'm happy I got it to she hugged the case. "It was the last copy."

He pulled the case out of her hand. He examined the front of the case that had two alicorns on the front. Both whose manes seem to flow when he moved the case? "And just who are these two supposed to be?"

Claire snatched the box from his hand and frowned. "That's Princess Celestia and her sister Luna. Geez, you really don't know much do you?"

"I know you just spent 80 bucks on a video game." Alex frowned. Looking at the screen the game installed quickly and the loading screen came up. It installed the patches quickly; he guessed they wouldn't have much since the game just came out. He sighed and walked away hearing the phone. Heading towards the ringing the boy tripped nearly toppling over a stuffed animal.

Groaning he picked it up to see it was a purple unicorn with a multi-colored mane.

Growling he threw the stuffed animal at the wall and answered the phone in a hurry. "Hello…"

"Oh Alex!" It was their mother. His demeanor instantly changed. "Did your sister make it home alright, I told her not to be out to late getting uhm… that video game…"

He rolled his eyes once more. He and his mother shared the same sentiments about Claire's strange obsession with the show. His sister always argued that they would never fully understand. Perhaps he didn't, the last phase the teen had was when Pokémon and the Power Rangers were still around. "Well hopefully it's just a phase."

The teen heard his sister groan from the living room. He guessed she was having trouble trying to get the computer to work. He shook his head in worry chuckling. She had never been to savvy with technology. His mother smiled at his comment. "Well just make sure that your helping her install that game. I will be home in about an hour or so."

"Kay mom, alright bye." Alex hung up the phone and headed next to his sister who seemed to be having trouble. "What's going on? You didn't break anything did you?"

"No it's just the thing is going so slow!" She cursed sitting back.

He guessed so many people were trying to access the game at once it was lagging the whole system. He didn't even bother explaining it, doubting she would understand what he was saying. "Just give it a minute okay, don't touch anything I will be back."

Alex left to the kitchen rolling his eyes. He went around the house cutting various objects connected to the internet off. He hoped that this would make the internet go faster. Walking back to the living room the lights suddenly cut off. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked up to his lights flickering on and off as if struggling to keep on. That's weird he walked to the window, looking out on the large city of Seattle. The lights cut off various sections. "What in the world."

A sudden vibration turned his vision to his pocket. Alex pulled out his cellphone, the Iphone spazed out. The screen shifting bright colors, and sounded it's ringtones as loud as possible. He dropped the phone swearing he saw a face appear. Falling back he pushed away from the device which had gone quiet and emit a sinister laugh. "What the hell-"

"Alex…" His sister sounded breathless.

Out the corner off his eye he saw the computer screen suddenly turn on and Equestria Online's booting screen loading. A bright button appeared with the words 'Enter the World.' Claire's hand lightly landed on the mouse. The cursor moved towards the button. Claire bit the bottom of her lip as she heard her brother shout out in objection to stop.

"Claire don't touch it!" He yelled once more!

She hesitated, but interest had gotten the best of her. She clicked on the mouse and a bright light burst from the monitor. Claire's eyes widen as the light enveloped her grasping her whole body and dragging her into the screen. "Alex help!" She screamed.

Alex stood up and ran at the screen his heart racing as he grabbed her hand. "Claire just hold on!"He yelled! The boy got a firm grip on the desk and pulled with all his might, to no avail. The light was stronger. When his gaze returned back to her arm he saw that half of his arm was enveloped in the computer screen. "What the hell…" A yank pulled him forward pulling half his body into the screen. His arm gripped the monitor struggling, fighting to stay in the real world.

He looked to his sister whose hand was slipping. She had the look of pure terror on her face. Alex looked up to the screen where his fingers finally gave way and they fell into the spiraling abyss. Claire's scream rang in his ears as he looked to his sister. Her hand slipped and she felt her body getting torn apart by the winds that separated them both. "CLAAAAAAIIIIREEEEEE!"

Alex felt a sharp pain as his body was getting ripped apart, his arm turning into 1's and 0's. "What… what the hell is going on!" He looked towards his sister once more whose tears escaped at their final moment together. "Claire!"

Meanwhile in the Grand Library of the Canterlot Castle a purple mare paced back and forth her mind jarred. Confused at what was happening. She looked in every book possible, searched every catalog or record she could find, but it was all in vain. Mentally cursing herself the pony groaned. "What in Celestia is going on." She murmured looking out into the land. Humans were appearing everywhere. At first she had heard vague rumors, but of course her and the other scholars denounced them quickly.

Sighing she moved to the window. Placing her hooves on the ceil she saw panic.

They were claims that Princess Celestia herself had summoned these humans back to Equestria, but why? That was the only thing that had confused her. Dropping down the pony was stumped. What would be their course of action? They already had the Gate to worry about and the Queen was whole other problem.

"Maybe you should try asking the Princess." A voice sounded. A dragon appeared under a pile of books brushing himself off. "That might help."

"Oh Spike." The mare giggled taking the remaining book off of his head. She smiled warmly at her baby dragon, she still remembered the day she had hatched his egg. She knew his intentions were good, but questioned if he knew the tenacity of the situation that they were in. The pony moved towards a book that she had previously reading.

The book was about humans. Flipping through its pages it told the tale of old. "Humans were once…"

The suddenly shut and the sound of hooves could be heard behind the mare. "Lost in the pages once again I see." She giggled. "I'm sure that you are panicking just like every other pony around here aren't you, Twilight Sparkle?" Princess Celestia smiled warmly at her apprentice warming a comforting wing around.

Twilight felt more at ease with her mentor here and accept the gesture gratefully. "Princess I just don't understand. The humans returning to Equestria it's a phenomenon. It wasn't centuries ago that their kind all, but vanished. Why would they come back now?" She looked to her the Princess who looked at her student thoughtfully. "The rumors to, that you summoned them back here to help us?"

Celestia looked off into the distances her eyes glazing over. "It is true that I did so Twilight. Out of good measure, the humans have something to offer us. Something we seem to be losing. Hope."

Twilight stood up her ears down. This had upset her. "But Princess, were not losing hope. If me and the other mages had more time! We can research other spells and find a way to open the gate! The humans will only add to the problem we…"

"We have to have faith young one." Celestia whispered smiling at her apprentice. "Twilight Sparkle, humans have returned to Equestria indeed. This is a fact, but with both ponies and humans working together we can achieve something we haven't been able to before. Have I ever stirred you wrong before my student?"

Twilight shook her head smiling weakly at her mentor. "I'm just worried is all?"

"Don't be." She chided leaving the library. Glancing back she commented. "Once this mess is cleaned you and Spike meet me in the throne room. I have task I can only trust to the both of you."

Twilight's ears perked up with interest. Did the Princess have a quest for her?

The unicorn's horn shone a pale purple as she placed the hundreds of books she had been reading back to their respective places. Twilight looked to Spike who had fallen asleep once more under a pile of books and nudged the baby dragon. "Come one Spike the Princess wants to see us."

Spike groaned getting up. "Alright, alright. What does she need anyway?"

Twilight smiled glancing back. "We're going on a quest."

Alex awoke with a start breathing heavily. His face was soaked with sweat. The teen sat up and looked at his hands. They were shaking violently, trembling at the memory of his dismemberment. The young man took a second to breathe letting his body calm down, recollecting his thoughts of what had just occurred. Then it hit him. "Claire!" The boy jolted up screaming. But no reply came. His heart sunk, it was then that he realized. Looking around him, he was not home anymore, but he was somewhere else.

He turned around and saw large plains spanning for miles on end.

His backed up his feet touching the water. "What the hell…" he repeated once more. He turned around and splashed some of the water into his eyes hoping this nightmare would end. Washing his eyes he looked into the pool of water once more and saw that face was the same, dark jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and a rather small nose, but his attire had changed all together. Instead of the clothes he had once before his hoodie had been replaced with a ragged looking tan shirt and his jeans with tattered shorts. He wore sagged sandals and his body was covered in dirt.

In front of him a bright screen flashed with an envelope appearing.

"Congratulations you have just received your first mail!" The enveloped flashed bright. Alex hesitantly touched the letter and it open just like a word document. Scrolling down he read the letter in full.

"_Greetings, if you are just receiving this letter it means that you are new to the wonderful land of Equestria. I am its Princess, Celestia, you have been summoned here along with several other young warriors because you display the great courage needed to combat an ancient evil and save these lands. Alex47 you are one of the last hopes to this world. With sword in hand and magic in the other you must band together with your allies and reach the dark gates and defeat the evil Queen who dares to plague this world. Are you up to the challenge? _

Once the letter was read in full it disappeared with a pop and a coin purse fell into his hand. "Congratulations! You have just receive 100 gold!" The boy stood up dusting off his pants and looking out into the open field. He saw smoke rising from the homes and sighed. A town wasn't too far off. He was sure other players were freaking out just like he had been, maybe even worse. He mentally cursed himself, he didn't want to admit it was true, but he was trapped in an online video game.

He strapped the coin purse to his belt and looked above his head. Their displayed his name, level, and health. He scoffed, he was weak, but what to expect for a level one. Gripping his hands together he set out down the path, he had to level up quick if he expect to get stronger and to hopefully find his sister.

* * *

**Nope, sorry guys no ponies this chapter. But they will be in the next installment I assure you this. Well please leave me your reviews and thoughts please, they are very helpful. If you like adventure I highly suggest you stick with this fic because it might be going on for quite a good bit! Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest Begins

**Equestria Online **

**Chapter I: The Quest Begins **

Twilight Sparkle's sighed. Her ears drooped down as she walked past several of the newly arrived humans. These creatures were new to the unicorn, she had never encountered one in her entire life. Twilight intended not to if she could get to the Everfree forest without any distractions, but this was just beginning to weigh too much. The Princess had made an announcement to all of Equestria that humans had returned and were openly welcomed in their land.

The unicorn couldn't understand just how casual some of the ponyfolk were around these creatures. Twilight was cautious, she tread carefully making sure not to make eye contact with any she crossed paths with. She had stopped in a nearby town called ponyville. This was the Princess's first instructions to her student, to obtain a certain item of some sort? She was to go to the library.

"Everything will unravel with time my student."

"But Princess." Twilight looked away from her teacher. She always hated when Celestia gave her cryptic messages. Couldn't she just be direct with her? Twilight shook her head pushing away her negative thoughts. This was probably a test. The Princess always had good intentions for Twilight, why would this be any different?

The pony trotted out of the courtyard and down Sugarcube Lane until she came across a large tree. The library was integrated into the large oak. The sign outside the door read 'Ponyville Public Library.' Twilight couldn't help, but be impressed they didn't have architecture like this in Canterlot. It was quite unique. Moving into the library she pushed the door open with her magic.

As the doorbell rang she looked into the library only to be met with a dark eerie silence. "Uhm, hello? Anypony home?" She asked glancing at the rows of unkempt books. She furrowed her nose and sneezed sending up a pile of dust. Threw watered eyes she looked around until she found a lamp. Using her magic she turned the small nob until the light covered the entire room. "Now that's much better."

Once Twilight got a good look of the library she shrieked. If there was anything scarier than humans returning to Equestria it had to be an unkempt library. Books lay on the ground and all around the tables all out of place. The shelves were no better garnering nests of dust bunnies and books in the wrong place. Cobwebs hung from the lamps and ceiling.

Looking around the unicorn spotted a broom and smiled. "I'm sure the librarian won't mind if I just tidy up a bit." She giggled beginning her way around the floor. Soon she found herself using her magic to fix tables and refurbishing furniture to its natural beauty. Twilight sighed as soon she found the whole library had looked new once more. She giggled a bit looking out the window. Noticing just how dark it had gotten. "Oh-uh I must have lost track of time. I don't want to keep Spike waiting."

Twilight casted one last look into the library. She just wondered why the Princess had told her to come here if there would be no one here. She sighed starting towards the door; she decided that she would come back tomorrow. Hopefully someone would be waiting.

Before the pony's hooves touched the wet pavement outside a voice boomed. "Twilight Sparkle!"

The unicorn jumped in shock and turned around to face an alicorn with a deep blue coat, a dark luxurious mane, and dark iris's piercing in her direction. In shock she stammered. "P-p-p-princess Luna!" She hesitantly bowed to her mentor's sister who acknowledged the young mare. "W-what are you doing here Princess?"

The Princess used her magic dragging two nearby pillows near the fireplace. Twilight obliged taking seat next to the Princess as her horn glowered a dark orange flame. She shot it into the fresh wood Twilight had previously laid out giving them some warmth. "My sister sent me here to guide you in your quest Twilight Sparkle!" She spoke in a loud booming voice making the unicorn shift nervously. Noticing her fault she smiled sheepishly and took her tone down. "I am here to assist you Twilight."

Twilight smiled grateful. "I would greatly appreciate it. The Princess didn't really give me much to follow up on. Just to go out into the Everfree forest and search for Applejack."

Luna nodded. Applejack has been missing for a quite some time. She was one of the Queen's most trusted knights and had volunteered for a dangerous quest. The details were quite shady. Twilight guessed that something may have gone wrong. She was very worried when Celestia told her to find Applejack; they had become good friends ever since the orange mare had joined the Order.

"Is she alright Princess?" Twilight asked looking hopeful at Luna.

Luna pursed her lips as she looked to Twilight. "I truly wish I could tell you Twilight Sparkle, but truth be told… me and my sister's powers are waning. With the return of humans into this realm something is happening to our magic. It grows weaker every day and I fear that… that if we don't find your friend and this thief."

"Thief what thief?" Twilight looked confused at Luna. Celestia hadn't mentioned a thief to her at all. Could Applejack have been pursuing her?

Luna shook her head. "It matters not Twilight Sparkle, you must go out into the Everfree forest and find what secrets it holds, but you cannot go alone."

"Of course not, I have Spike with me." She gave a weak smile, but Luna's gaze told her otherwise. Twilight felt an uneasy knot in her stomach. She knew that the Celestia had planned something for her when she sent her on this quest, but what enamored her.

Luna stood up, her gaze slowly shifting to the moon. "As loyal as Spike is I have no doubts that you'd want to take him, but you will need a different type of valor for this quest. Allies who may dose you're insecurities yet. You'll find your path. You walk your own path not I." She murmured. Smiling at the unicorn she ran a gentle hoof across her mane. "I and my sister both have faith in you Twilight Sparkle." The Princess made her way towards the door casting a glance back at the unicorn who stared into the fire. "It would do you good to take care of this library as well. My sister did good sending you here. This library has many secrets left to be found. It may benefit you."

A sudden flash blinded the unicorn and with it, Princess Luna had vanished.

The pony made her way out into the street. Luna had only helped confuse her more. Not only was Applejack missing, but there was a thief of sorts involved in the matter. Twilight headed back towards the inn she had sent Spike to. She would return to the library in the morning. If anything she would look harder the next day to find what the Princess had hidden.

When Twilight arrived at the inn she was shocked to find it was filled with humans. The pony couple running the inn had fillies' running back and forth bringing food to the new business in ponyville. Twilight groaned. Her ears drooped low as she moved amongst the humans. Even though she was quite cautious around the new species she couldn't helped, but feel intrigued. There were so many different characters, they were like the ponies.

She could tell some had the gift of magic, it brimmed in their eyes and she had even witnessed a few casting minor spells to their own amazement. While others weren't as gifted and constricted to their own abilities like earth ponies. Some of them even possessed wings on their backs varying in all sorts of sizes, just like the pegasi. She steadily began to realize how many similarities that they shared together, but she shook the notion out of her head. Ponies and humans were very different.

She had read stories about their race. Humans were a great evil and not to be trusted.

"Twilight, hey, Twilight!" she heard a familiar voice calling. Up the stairs her trusty baby dragon waved to her. She trotted quickly up the stairs happy to see him. "Hey Twilight did you find anything in the library?"

She shook her head a bit discouraged. "Not today, little guy. I'm going to have to try again tomorrow." She decided not to tell him about Princess Luna outloud. She wanted to make sure that they were in a secure location where no one would be able to eavesdrop.

"Oh well that's no good." Spike motioned her to follow. "I got a room Twilight!"

"That's great Spike." She trotted to where he stood, but before he could stop her the mare pushed the door open. To Twilight's horror standing in front of her was a human. His back facing the pair. Her mouth fell ajar as her cheeks turned a bright crimson and she faced the baby dragon. "Spike… what is that human doing in our room! I told you it was a priority that we have a private study!"

"W-w-well that's the thing!" he stammered scratching the back of head. "This was the last room available and when I got her, the human was here to…"

Twilight glanced at him. The human seemed generally focused on whatever he was doing. The pony frowned she felt too uncomfortable with him around. Either he had to go or she did, and Twilight didn't intend to leave. Coughing she used the most polite Canterlot manners she could muster and approached the young man. "Excuse me human, my name is Twilight Sparkle…"

His movement immediately stopped. Growing still she twitched a bit.

"Urm…" the unicorn's ears drooped and gave a nervous smile. "I am quite sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I and my friend could perhaps commandeer… this." The pony grew nervous as the human teen turned around facing the pony with a wide grin on his face. He had a crazy look in his eyes. Twilight took a couple of hoof steps backward as he approached.

The human fell to all fours matching Twilight's height and examined his eye twitching. "You're… a pony…"

The unicorn stepped backwards until she was cornered into a wall. "Uhm yes… yes I am…" she giggled nervously. "And you are a human… quite a strange human."

The human scoffed sitting back rubbing his hair. His demeanor quickly calmed as he look up to the ceiling chuckling dryly. "I'm strange, you are a talking horse!"

The unicorn looked baffled at the human! He called her a horse! Twilight took a hoof forward her horn glowing a bit brighter with every step. "What did you just call me?"

Spike quickly stepped in putting his hand against his friend's chest. "Now just calm down Twilight I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Twilight scoffed as the teen smirked looking amused in the pony's direction. "But Spike he called me a horse." The mare frowned pointing a hoof in his direction. "Don't think this is over twolegs!"

A large smile appeared on his face as he burst out laughing. "Twolegs is that the best you have pony!"

Twilight scrapped her hoof against the old wooden floors. "My name is Twilight Sparkle!"

He gave her another amused look shrugging.

"This is the part where you give me your name?" She asked at least attempting to make peace.

The human looked away uncomfortably scratching his arm. Like something was troubling him. "Look how late it is! I think I'm going to hit the hay!"

"You're crazy!" Throwing her head back the pony trotted back to her bed. "Ughh!" She had tried at least to communicate with one, but this proved too difficult. The books hadn't lied; the humans were an arrogant race one she rather not associate herself with.

The human muttered something under his breath as he slid into his bed. He shifted position till he was comfortable under the covers. Twilight frowned casting a glance at him. The mare hopped into her bunk Spike along with her on across the other side after he had turned the candle off. Minutes of silence passed between the three and finally the mare could hear the snoring of the human across from her.

Looking up the ceiling she murmured. "Spike are you still awake?"

"Ngh…" her baby dragon replied half asleep. "Di- ya need something- Twi?"

Twilight shifted uneasily looking towards the wall. Something felt strange, just the aura in the room bothered her. It was like there was something off about it, something she had never felt before. Twilight decided to ignore the notion. "Spike I don't think the Princess has realized what she has done by bringing the humans here. I think their somehow connected to Applejack… to this mysterious thief."

"Uh-huh?" Spike yawned. "I love you to Rarity…"

"Who?" Twilight looked up at her friend smiling. The dragon was knocked out cold. She shook her head, maybe it was like Princess Luna had said. 'You'll find your path.' Twilight thought on these words as she nestled into the covers and quickly fell into slumber under the moon's pale light.

That morning when she had awoken the mare noticed that the human who had been staying in the room was gone. When she and Spike went to pay their bill for the night's stay the pony couple running the inn had told her someone had come and paid for the two. Twilight didn't want to assume it was the human who did so. She highly doubted it that was. The couple didn't give good details on who it was as they were hidden under a hood. It somewhat bothered her on her way to the library. She was so distracted that she didn't realize where she was going into she bumped into another pony.

"Oh I'm quite sorry…" She apologized, but only received an accusing hoof pointed at her face.

"There she is! There is the pony that stole all of our books!"

Countless mares and stallions looked angered and frustrated at the unicorn and a few humans amongst them. Twilight's ears drooped once more as a pony with a tan coat, grey mane, and glasses approached her. She could only assume this was their mare as everyone made way for her.

"I have never seen you around ponyville before!" she declared. "Countless ponies spotted you snooping around the library yesterday and you didn't leave for quite some time."

Twilight gasped. These ponies really were accusing her of stealing their books. She did admit she had been there for quite a while, but she would never go and steal any of the books. "Mayor, I didn't take any books. You see I am on a quest for Princess Celestia."

"Yeah, yeah and I'm Luna's daughter!" another mare countered.

"Without the banishing spell we won't be able to get rid of the manticore!" One of citizens wailed making some look nervous. Even the humans look at one another nervously and whispered.

"Manticore! Around ponyville that's crazy!"

"What is a monster at that level doing around here? No way am I taking that thing on."

Twilight took a step forward. "I promise that I am not lying to you! I did not come to steal your books just to research. I'm as surprised as you are that they are missing." The mare looked around confused wondering why anyone would want to take all of the books and for what. "I may have stayed for quite a bit inside and spruced the place up, but I would never take something that isn't mine.

The mayor didn't look satisfied with her answer. "That still doesn't fix our problem with the manticore… if we can't find that spell someone will have to go out into the Everfree forest and rid us of such a beast. Ponyville won't be safe until it is dealt with."

Everyone in the crowd remained silent all eyes were on Twilight.

"I- I- don't…" The mare was close to dashing out of the town if not for Spike taking charge. He got in front of Twilight in her defense.

"Fine, I know what you all are thinking, a manticore. Who can stop it and save Ponyville? Well I will not deny your request. I Spike will go out into the Everfree forest and slay this beast for you!" he declared. Twilight's mouth fell ajar as the crowd began nodding with approval.

The mayor looked satisfied enough nodding in acknowledgement. "Then return to me as soon as the task is done with the manticore's tail. I trust that you do come back alive. "

Spike saluted the mayor as she trotted away and turned back to his friend whose mouth was wide ajar and speechless. "Well that was easy enough. Now comes the hard part, you ready Twilight…. Twilight?"


	3. Chapter 2: More Than a Game

_**Equestia Online**_

_**Chapter II: More Than a Game**_

The pony cursed herself; she couldn't believe that they had been dragged into this. Blamed for stealing the books and now they had to enter one of the most dangerous places in Equestria to go slay one of the most dangerous creatures in history, the manticore. Twilight trekked lightly; her saddle bag hitting her hips didn't help. She was scared, very scared. Sure she was the hoof picked trained pupil of the Great Princess Celestia, but steadily all of her training slipped away from her mind.

"So that's the plan! Did you get all of that?" Spike asked looked up at his friend grinning.

The unicorn shook her head in worry giving a weak smile. She hadn't been listening, the thought of getting ripped to bits by a mythological creature weighed in her mind. "I'm sorry Spike…"

Spike looked at Twilight concerned. Regret slowly began to take him. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just let you handle it."

Twilight rubbed his head with her hoof. Though she agreed with Spike, what's done is done. "It doesn't matter. All that does is that the citizens of Ponyville are depending on us to go and defeat the manticore. Besides we may find some clues about the missing books as well."

That is what she really wanted to know. Twilight knew the manticore should be her main priority, but the books overruled that for now. It was quite mysterious how the previous day she had visited the library that it had been abandoned and left in ruined. She also found it quite odd that any pony would try to get a book the next day when they hadn't dared go near the tree in weeks, maybe months.

Her mind was made up.

They were connected. Manticore or not, she was going to go deeper into the Everfree forest and find the truth. Twilight trekked to a nearby lake coming to a stop near the water. The waters were rapid and the pony took quick notice of this. Across the rough waters there was a line of ragged stones. The pony also took notice looking at the current. The water bashed and drug towards a sudden dip.

Twilight gulped. "So it's either jump or drown Spike."

Spike looked to the waterfall and back to his friend raising an eyebrow. "Or don't you mean jump or plummet off a waterfall to our deaths?"

Twilight rolled her eyes smiling. "Uh yeah, I that's what I mean." Approaching the water the unicorn looked to the first rock. The jagged edge would be too far to make from where she stood. If she could get a running start maybe she could catch some good air and get a good footing on the wet stone. "Spike hop on my back."

"Oh really!" The baby dragon didn't object hopping on his friends back as she back up and zeroed in on the rock. "Hold on!" She tensed and sprinted at full speed towards the river. With using her her hind legs she set off the ground wincing in a twinge of pain as Spike pulled at her mane. Twilight hit the rock shaking her hooves slipping. The unicorn clawed at the stone to get good footing, but the rough waves caught the lower half of her body. "SPIKE!"

The dragon responded quickly hopping off of her back and gripping her horn tightly. With all of his strength he pulled Twilight up the stone.

The unicorn fought against the water and with Spike's help was able to heave her hoof to stable footing. She gasped breathing in deeply as she look to the rough waves splashing against the rock. Twilight gave a grateful glance at Spike. "Spike you saved my life."

Spike scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "I-I-it was nothing."

The unicorn hugged him smiling big. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." Twilight's courage was rekindled, her fear nearly dosed with it. She hopped with Spike along the rest of the rocks over to the safety of the trees. Twilight gave one last glance at the river before she happily trotted into the trees. She wasn't sure what Princess Luna was getting at before that Spike wouldn't be the one to assist her on her quest. Sure enough he had just saved her life and she was in his debt. The unicorn had her resourceful partner and that was all that she needed to defeat the manticore and to find the missing books.

Twilight trotted threw the trees, Spike ahead of her, but suddenly his figure vanished. "Spike! Spike!" She ran over to the hole looking deep in the maw to see her was alright, just covered in mud. She laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright!" he said getting up his claws scrapping out of the hole, but he didn't appear that way. The dragon sorely limped out of the dip in the earth. Twilight gripped one of his spikes with her teeth and drugged him out. As he dusted himself off Twilight noticed something odd above his head. There was strange green bar that slowly decreased to yellow and numbers going from 50 to 35. "What're you staring at?"

Twilight looked at the bar and attempting to touch it, but it phased straight threw her hoof. "What type of magic is this?"

"Twilight! Make it go away." Spike swatted at it, waving his claws around wildly. The bar slowly fading away as he did so. "What in Celestia was that thing?"

Twilight looked down into the hold once more noticing the fall that Spike had taken was quite a hard one. Approaching the edge she looked back at her friend. "Hey Spike did that fall hurt you at all. It was a bit of drop."

Spike rubbed the back of his scales. "Well just a little, but it wasn't too bad."

She had noticed the numbers decreasing before her eyes as it happened. The cap was 50 and he was currently at 35. What would happen if he hit zero? A sudden realization had hit her. Looking up above her head she wondered if she focused if she could see her bar. The pony closed her eyes envisioning the one she had seen above Spike. Sure enough she heard the baby dragon gasp and above her head was the bar full with a 150 above it.

Twilight's eyes widen as she slowly came into the realization of what was occurring. Humans had returned to the world taking arms to fight a great evil. Some would die… did this bar… determine the lives of everypony and human in all of Equestria. Twilight fell back onto her bottom her heart racing at the thought. What type of sick cruel joke was this? Was this supposed to be a game? Was it supposed to be funny? If ponies and humans could die so simply…? What about everything else in the world? Twilight's eyes ebbed as she looked to Spike who looked confused.

Shaking her head the mare stood up. She couldn't let this stop her. Twilight looked to the hole that Spike had fallen in. Not far from it she saw tracks.

Trotting up to the tracks she quickly identified them as the manticore's.

"Spike he's close…" Twilight murmured. In her heart she was scared, but the unicorn remembered her training. Everything that Princess Celestia had taught her about magic had come to her. The Princess's countless spells, private study sessions, and a desire to impress her mentor. The tracks continued threw the damp earth leading to a cave.

Twilight came to a stop outside the cave were countless books laid scattered around. Some of the pages were ripped out and soaked all the threw. The unicorn shrieked in horror. Running to the remaining pages she wailed. "By Star Swirl the Bearded! Who would do this?" Twilight bit onto several pages that were left undamaged and scrounged them together into a pile. "How am I supposed to find clues in these books if their scattered to bits!"

"Uhm Twilight." Spike peeped staring at the cave.

Twilight ignored her comrade using her magic to pick up several of the damaged pages. "I may be able to recover them yet. We can dry these off when we get back to Ponyville."

"Twilight…" Spike murmured as steam blasted out the cave hitting him in the face. "There is something coming!"

"Spike that's not important right now, what is important is that we. Wait what!" Twilight's eyes widened as from out of the cave the large claws of the manticore scrapped at the dirt. The large monster appeared snarling at the two, saliva dripping from its lips. The manticore towered over them. With the body of a lion and face of human covered in feathers. It had rows of sharp teeth and a long jagged scorpion's tail. The beast had a crazed look in its eyes pages falling, sticking, and caught in its teeth… "Run!"

"What!" He said looking at Twilight as she quickly scooped him up and ran towards the woods.

Letting out a deafening roar the manticore soared over the two. It landed sending them flying back towards the cave. Twilight winced at the backlash and saw her bar drop. Her eyes widened with worry. Her 150 had decreased to 120. Struggling to her feet the pony ran into the cave dodging the spikes the beast shot at her. She shrieked as acid dripped from the spine eroding whatever it touched.

"Twilight we have to fight it!" Spike wailed his claws digging into her back. "Twilight…"

The unicorn ran and ran knowing the manticore was hot on her trail. Spike's voice was blacked out by her thoughts, her fear. She ran and ran, until a stone caught she hoof. Tripping Spike went flying hitting the back of the cave. Twilight scrambled to her hoofs, but felt the hot breath of the beast on her neck. The unicorn crawled backwards as it approached raising the scorpion tail to end its prey's life. "Princess, help me…" She squeaked gripping onto Spike.

"Leave her alone!" The baby dragon roared shooting out tiny flame scorching the manticore's nose. It wailed and swatted the dragon away! Spike hit the wall hard!

"SPIKE!" Twilight cried looking to her friend. The manticore had set its sights back on her and approached licking its lips. The unicorn stood up her horn a bright purple. "How dare you! I won't let you do this; you won't keep hurting my friend!" The unicorn's eyes turned a bright white. She rose from the ground a white holy flame surrounding her. She struggled to keep the form blasting the beast back with powerful flames, but it proved too much. Twilight fell to her hooves exhaling deeply amazed at the power she had used.

The manticore's health greatly decreased dropping into the yellow zone.

Clawing back up it growled with anger and charged at Twilight.

The unicorn was already next to Spike. She wrapped her forelegs around the dragon and pulled him close to her chest. "Oh Spike, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." Closing her eyes she felt the manticore's hot breathe on her. Expecting pain she winced as she heard growls and snarls. The beast clawed to get at her. The sensation of death did not claim her?

Opening her purple iris's she saw in front of her a human. It was the same one that was at the inn with her? In his both hand he held two steel daggers. He held back the manticore and threw it down to the ground. He looked different from when she had last seen him. Stronger, his clothing different and features more defined. Gripping his blades tight he charged at the manticore hopping over it his blades glowing a bright red.

Stabbing hard into its back the beast wailed struggling to fling the boy off.

Twilight looked amazed at how he handled the beast. Was he crazy, that monster could have killed him, but she looked above his head? His bar… was full green. The numbers above it made her eyes widen with shock. As she stared the teen's luck didn't continue as it was able to fling him onto the hard floor.

The boy hit hard his daggers still implanted in the beasts bleeding skin.

He stood up, but the beast stood on all fours gaining a strong bearing. The boy's eyes widened with shock and he turned to Twilight yelling. "Get down its activating its skill!"

A loud roar sent huge winds blasting him back hitting the wall hard.

Twilight stood up and ran to his side and nudged him with her head. "No! You have to get up!" Her eyes pleaded with him to stand and he gave her a smile ruffling the mare's mane.

"Don't worry." He got to one knee looking at the manticore as it stalked them. The teen examined its movements, his eyes scanning the patterns. A smirk appeared against his lips. "You said before, that your name is Twilight right? Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight looked to him and nodded. He was planning something and she knew. "Yes, what is your name?"

He stood up balling his fists. "That is not important right now, but Twilight… I'm going to end this now, and I need your help." Twilight nodded standing next to him skidding her hoof against the earth. "You're a unicorn, a natural user of magic. I've seen what you can do…"

Twilight guessed he was mentioning that power she released earlier. "B-b-but I don't think I can."

"Have faith in yourself. Just stay focused and follow my lead." The boy ran at the manticore, Twilight following suit. She followed behind him amazed at how confident he was. The manticore roared unleashing another blast of wind. The boy jumped into the air his sighting zeroing in on his daggers. "Now Twilight!"

She came to a halt her horn glowering red as she scorched the eyes of the beast with her flames. It wailed in agony. The boy took advantage seeing his chance. Landing on its back he gripped his daggers digging it deeper into the beast's skin. He ran down its back the blades red as it sliced through the skin. Jumping off the beast the creature roared in agony falling to the ground and exploding into 0's and 1's.

The boy sighed looking back at the sight. Large letters appeared on above the defeated manticore and echoed throughout the forest. "Boss Defeated!" From the data a chest appeared.

The teen stood up wiping the sweat from his head. "Well that was nerve racking." He approached the chest and opened it. From the treasure chest a necklace appeared garnering a strange aura. "Mage's beads huh? Well I won't find any use for them." He shoved them in his pocket and turned his attention to Twilight who was over with Spike.

"Spike I'm sorry." She choked fighting back the tears.

The boy approached smiling. He put his hand over her shoulder. He reached his hand in the pack on his back and pulled out a green vial. He placed it against Spike's lips and Twilight watched with amazement as his health steadily increased. He picked up the baby dragon and looked over to where the manticore's tail lay. A trophy of our victory. "Don't worry Twilight he'll be alright, he just needs some rest is all."

Twilight stood amazed. She trotted next to him as they left the cave. She had secured the piece of the manticore's tail and placed it in her saddlebag. Now that they were out of the dark she could see him clearly. He had short dark black hair and deep blue spirals for eyes. "Thank you for your help, I thought that we'd be goners back there."

"You were in trouble." He shrugged. "I wasn't going to let that thing kill you."

Twilight smiled. She could hardly believe it. That this human, the same rude one that she had met at the hotel had saved her life. He seemed different now. She smiled narrowing her eyes. "So are you going to tell me your name now? It's not right if I don't know how to properly thank you."

He scratched the back of his head staring at the sky. "It's that important to you huh?"

"It's the polite thing to do." She laughed. "Since I told you my name, now give me yours."

He looked at her coming to a halt. "It's Alex… Alexander Reed…"

"Alex hmm?" She smiled at him. The two talked the entire way to Ponyville Alex explaining that he was out in the woods trying to look for a book after learning they had all been stolen. When she asked what he was looking for he remained rather cryptic. All he let on was that but soon learned that whatever was happening to their world affected both humans and ponies alike. She discussed how she planned to recover the books with the citizen's help and clear her name.

When they reached the town he looked to her. "You sound like you're looking for something?"

Twilight looked away not sure if she could tell a human of her intentions, but what reason would she have of distrusting him. "I am. I'm searching for my friend. She's out there and I think something bad has happened to her. I have to find her at any means necessary."

"Then we both have something in common." Alex looked out towards the sky. His eyes glazed over his body tensing. "I have to find her."

"Who?" She asked looking at him.

He looked to her shaking his head. "It's nothing; just pretend I didn't say anything." He looked at Ponyville than his view shifted to Twilight who tilted her head in confusion. "I have to accept it, I have to accept that I'm lost in Equestria, I have no clues, and my only friend is a talking horse."

"Horse…" Twilight growled, but then realized what he had said. He had just addressed her as his friend. A smile slowly formed on her face as she looked to him. "You just called me your friend."

The boy's face turned red. "I- well… yeah…" He walked into the town with her. "To answer your question earlier, I am looking for my sister. When all of this-"

"It's okay." Twilight stopped him. Looking towards the sun she smiled at him and asked. "I understand, and you're right we do have something in common. I also, have a proposition for you Alex. Maybe, maybe we can help each other. This quest I am on is dangerous, and… it might begin to get more dangerous."

"So what are you asking Twilight." He murmured looking at her.

Twilight looked to Spike who slept soundly in Alex's arms and replied. "Come with me on my quest. We can help one another. Perhaps we can find what we're looking for."

Alex paused for a moment running his hand threw his hair. "Give me some time to think about it."

Twilight looked confused. She had seen countless humans accompanying one another on her way to Ponyville. A few even had ponies along with them. What would make him any different? The unicorn decided not to pry. She nodded. "Alright… I won't insist."

The two reached the library and Alex placed Spike onto Twilight's back. "Well I'm off… try not to get into too much trouble will you? I'd rather not hear you gotten eaten by a giant rat, or mauled by a mountain lion."

"Trust me I won't." She gave weak smile. "Where will you go."

Alex looked out into the open fields outside of Ponyville. "I honestly don't know…" He looked back at the unicorn and suddenly a white screen appeared in front of him. He pressed a couple of buttons and soon a screen appeared in front of Twilight.

She hopped back a little in surprise. On the screen it read. 'Alex47 would like you add you as a friend. –Accept or –Decline?' Twilight looked up to him. He scratched his cheek smiling. She placed her hoof against the accept button and soon she could see his health bar clearly without having to focus. It still shook her, at a staggering 1,000.

"If you ever need to contact me just drop me some mail. Or just look at my location." He said, showing her the friend's list. "I'm positive that you'll figure it out. You're a pretty smart mare."

Twilight nodded. "So you'll get back to me with my answer right?"

Alex shrugged beginning to walk off. "Whenever we meet again I will have your answer. That is a promise."

Twilight stood still in amazement at the teen. "Thank you! Again!"

Alex raised his hand waving. He wished he could have looked back as her as he began his way out of Ponyville, but something in his gut told him that this would not be the last time he met the unicorn. They would meet again very soon. It still bothered him though. He felt weaker as he left Twilight at the library, it was the same feeling he had when he left the motel room. Did he feel a connection? The teen shook his head. This was his quest alone and she had hers. If it was a connection surely it would bring them back together?


	4. Chapter 3: Lady and the Champ

_**Equestria Online**_

_**Chapter III: Rare and the Champ**_

It had been around about a month since the game had begun, at first everyone was ecstatic, and everything was great. All of those involved enjoyed the MMO, while others panicked. Many of the players were confident that someone would find a way out of the game. Celestia herself hadn't come out to address the humans, after her letter had been sent. Leading too many suspicions revolving around the return of the humans, but the Royal Court denied the accusations. The Princess had good intentions for what she had done.

There had been of many players who were quite smart when it came to playing RPG's, geniuses in fact. But this kid, he referred to himself as the best!

He walked down the road iron armor dull and damaged, clinging to his green shirt damaged. His black hair was dirty and skin dirt ridden. This kid had no worries about keeping up. His only objective was to escape this place, but he couldn't do it alone. A lot of the players were losing their minds. The world was getting more dangerous each day and countless players were oblivious to the fact.

Equestria as a country itself was safe, but this game was something different.

Over the course of the last month there was a rough estimate of around 15,000 players who entered Equestria. The number had dwindled down. It was by stupidity. At least that's what this kid thought.

This was the first RPG he had played. The kid was used to what his brother had shown him, Call of Duty, Battlefield. Leveling up in there was the closest he had gotten to an RPG, but when he heard there was an MMO about his favorite show coming out. He nearly lost it. But all of those memories seemed hazy now. It seemed like every day he was forgetting things. It was like all the important things about the game in the outside world were vanishing from his thoughts. It greatly bothered him, but he had no one to tell. He was in this world alone.

He balled his fist. It wouldn't be like that for long. He would have a guild of his own…

The rules of this place were different from any game he had played before. The dungeons could be integrated into the land. There wasn't a cave or castle you had to enter. Enemies couldn't always be seen. If you didn't know the land well enough it could be your end. The boy knew this well enough. After his fiasco with the dragons back in the Broken Hoof Peak he learned he had to be careful or he would end up just like the other deleted players. He stayed on his toes as best as he could, depending on one guide. He had gone to the searching for a book, the beginner's guide, an easy quest that a lot of players ignored because of the lack of XP, but he did everything he could get stronger.

The kid's strength was something he didn't joke about their. He didn't need a weapon he just let his fists do the talking for him. He looked above his head and grimaced, level 24. He cursed the hardcore gamers were probably reaching their forties now by he guessed. But those were the guild leaders. The blokes he went out and got the special edition earned a free 10 ten level boost at the start of the game.

Even for the gap he was still recognized, by few who witnessed his power. He had received countless offers to join guilds, but he denied left and right. If he was going to be in a guild, it would be under his name and he would be the leader. Only those worthy to bask in his greatness would be allowed to join.

So until he came across such a group of people he would remain solo…

That even applied to having a partner. The kid cursed himself at that. He was stubborn, but he had yet to come across that spark yet. Somebody! Or at least somepony who was also worthy to bask in his glory. He smirked surely this partner had to be of an equal standing.

Returning back to his guide book he checked his location. The boy was heading to Canterlot. He had recently run a dungeon by himself, one that several players had refused to run alone. Surely they thought he was going to get himself killed. The drop was a rare Dragon's Claw. He was just going to cash in. First he had to find a blacksmith to mold it for him. He checked the map; he had just left the town Ponyville. He was heading north, but made sure that he wasn't going to far north.

Up to the north was the Badlands, the most dangerous land in this world. Everyone was so focused on scouring Equestria for the clues of escaping the game. But, if it was up to him and he was the developer, he would guess it was outside the country. Had it crossed anyone else's mind that this game could go beyond the borders of Equestria? He guessed this was only a testing ground. Or perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

He guessed Equestria itself was child's play compared to what he and other players would have to face in the coming months. The last couple of days he had been thinking a lot. When he got together a guild that is when the game would truly begin for him. While others were scrounging for in fear he would assemble the most powerful force this game had ever seen.

"But first things first." The boy came to a stop staring at the town in front of him. "I have to find a partner. If I plan on being the most powerful player in this world, it is imperative I have the most powerful hoofed partner by my side. What a better place to find one than at Canterlot?"

He sighed and looked down at his watch. It was getting late. Having recently left a dungeon he was rather beat. He sighed as he traveled along the road. His feet hurt with each step he took. He had been going on like this for a few days rarely taking breaks. He didn't like stopping to rest because that took bits, bits that could be used on better gear. So he stuck to using his sleeping bag.

Caravans continued to pass him by. His feet ached. He hated to admit it, but he had to give the game the developer some credit. The system was amazing. He felt all of his senses. Each as vivid as they were in the real world. Each flawless, he could smell the holly floating in the wind as he passed by and heard the creek flowing under the bridge. Sometimes felt like this was the real world.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he set his sights on a nearby town. Shaking the bits in his pocket he murmured. "I guess a little rest wouldn't hurt." He approached the small town and saw it wasn't as nearly bustling as the others were. When he was last in Canterlot he thought he was going to get lost in a sea of people and ponies, but this place. It was quite different. This was the town of Foalsom.

The kid walked along the streets and soon found it was a ghost town.

He stopped in the middle of the road and watched a tumble wheat bounce by. This was place creeping him out a little. The streets were quite nice though. The bricks in the earth embroiled in a golden yellow. The buildings looked brand new each garnering its own unique fashion. He spotted the nearest inn and headed inside. Surely wasn't a dungeon, it was an actual town.

To his relief the inn wasn't empty at all. The barkeep was present rubbing a glass dry a cloth. He looked at pity to a young blue mare sitting at the bar downing a couple cold ones. Her eyes glazed over as she downed the bottle and rested her head on her hooves. Looking over to the kid she murmured. "So I guess this town really isn't dead than."

The kid took a seat next not too far from her and ignored the pony's notion. "Barkeep, do you have any rooms open."

The keeper gave a sarcastic chuckle. Placing his hooves on the stand he gave a smirk. "Why of course we do sonny. I suspect that you two will be our only guests tonight. I have barely seen anyone, or anypony come to this town. I imagine after they came, your kind would be too scared to return."

"I'm not scared of anything." He laughed taking one of the mare's half full bottles and drinking in. He gave a smirk, but soon spat the drink out over the ground. "What the hell is this crap!"

"That's my ale you just drank brat!" The mare yelled.

He gave a bleak stare. "You mean it's not Apple Cider… I tasted… apple…"

She rolled her eyes. "It's for adults little boy. Now scram before you face my Great and Powerful might!"

He frowned turning back to the barkeep. "Oh, I will show you Great and Powerful. The great and powerful back of my-"

"Anyway." The barkeep interrupted the two. "Just what have you come here to Foalsom for stranger? The town is not a safe place right now. Not with those misfits running amuck here. They are making too much trouble. It's almost impossible to get help from the Princess; she just has too much on her plate too worried about little folk like us."

"No one can stop them…" She murmured. "So what makes you think the Princess can?"

"Well remember that mare that came by a couple of days ago." The barkeep countered. Trixie winced at the thought and turned her head away. "She stopped you didn't she? She said that she would put an end to all of it."

Trixie narrowed her eyes. "Sparkle… she's been gone for days. Compared to what those humans can do... They're not like the others…"

The kid took sips of the ale and smiled. "Guild you say. I guess you're talking about one of those Rogue Guilds huh?" Yes, he remember correctly that there were groups known as Rogue Guilds that went out and claimed territory for themselves, they found anything they could to extort the game to get more money, better gear, and XP.

"Well than I suppose I will just have to take care of all of them. Taking down one of those Guilds can only increase my reputation. However powerful they are they are still ants under my shoes. I am the Great and Powerful one!" He let out a maniacal laugh. Standing up he cracked his knuckles and looked to the bar keep. "First thing is first, I could use a blacksmith."

"If you're looking for something like that you're going to want to see Rarity. She will get you suited up. She and I are the last ponyfolk left in this town. She is quite the brave young mare. She refused to leave her Boutique to the likes of that guild." The Barkeep moved towards the window and pointed his hoof towards the heavily decorated Boutique.

He moved towards the window his eyes widening. The boy's jaw dropped. "You're joking right? You expect me to go there and get supped up for battle! That place looks totally girly!"

Trixie laughed. "If this square is more worried about looking girly than dying I say let him go!"

The boy smirked glaring at Trixie. "You understand my logic completely! Oh great and powerful Trixie!"

Trixie face turned a bright red. "Why you?"

The boy placed bits on the table and next to the unicorn's drinks as well. "Thanks for the drink and room barkeep. I will be back later, probably would be a good thing if you guys remain on the down low a little bit." As he headed out the boy raised up his hand waving. "See you around Trixie."

"Just wait… wait till he sees. That guild is nothing to be joking about." She muttered taking another swig of her drink! "I would know better than anyone else."

Outside the in the boy let out a yawn. He was eager to see some action; he hadn't really gotten much since battling the dragon. He yearned for another heart racing experience. He looked back at the door and smirk. That Trixie though interested him. He had a feeling there was more to her story than met the eye. "A candidate to bask in my glory and rich's? Perhaps, but first things first."

He headed over to the Carousel Boutique his inner man telling him to stay away as he stopped at the door. He wouldn't mind getting his gear repaired by a good tailor as some of it was still damaged. The sign on the outside of the door read open. He grabbed the knob and felt a sudden shock shoot down the back of his spine. Did he hesitate? He never hesitated? But the sensation that just shook him was something else. It was something he had been yearning more of, power.

He opened the door to find the shop was not one he had expected it to be. The barkeep had explained the mare in here worked on gear, but this was something else. It seemed more like a clothing store. Countless dresses were on sale, nearly all of them to be exact. Though he noticed marvelous dresses, masterpieces still had their original price tags.

Surely ponies would fight to get their hooves on these.

The bell ringed over his head and he heard a loud gasp from upstairs.

"A customer, a customer! Oh my get yourself together dear! Got to be quick before they leave."

He crossed his arms his eyebrow rising. Judging by the voice he could only assume she had to be from Canterlot. There was no way a pony like this would be staying in such a hick town.

The clopping of hooves grew louder as near the staircase a stunning white unicorn appeared. The boy nearly opened his mouth. Her mane was a luxurious shade of purple and wrapped gracefully around the nape of her neck in a large curl. She carried herself and such confidence and grace. Her poise was perfect her cutie mark nearly radiated. The gems shone brightly dazzling him. The pony was absolutely stunning.

His lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Well she could be a possible candidate."

The mare quickly jotted down the stairs. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, I am Rarity. How may I assist you today uhm-"

"Leo." He replied looking around. He admired the place, but he still wondered if she could really help him out. It was time to test her, if he set his sights on this gem it was time to really decide if she was worthy to bask in his greatness. He felt the spark that was something to not ignore. "I got a tip from the barkeep that you could help me out with something. I have some gear that could use a bit of repair."

Rarity jumped at the sight of his clothes. She stumbled back nearly fainted. "L-L-Leo, darling what are those rags you are wearing. There is no way in Celestia that I will let you leave this Boutique in that drab, bland outfit. Come, come follow me." The unicorn trotted behind the boy pushing him with her forward to her stand.

Using her magic the unicorn gripped countless items. "Here be and dear and hold onto this will you?" The measuring tape wrapped around his waist. Rarity trotted in front of him. "A boy your age needs something that will make the heads turn. I know exactly what you need. Some green. It matches your eyes perfectly."

"Uh huh." Leo bit his tongue as she used her magic to snip the fabric. He could say he was quite impressed at her telekinesis, he had never seen a unicorn keep busy at so many things at once. There were at least two dozen items floating around him. "Amazing…"

"Hmm, what was that?" She trotted up to him and looked at her dresses. "Yes these assembles are quite something. Its shame though that they will never see the light of day. I worked so hard on them, for one of my most treasured clients. I'm afraid I won't be able to sell them now since everypony is too afraid to set hoof in this town." Rarity frowned lowering the measuring tape. "It's a shame to; it's such a nice gown. I have even have a matching outfit for a human to. I might as well put it on sale."

Leo stared at the dress, his eyes shifting to Rarity. Something was bothering her, besides the dresses. "Almost all of your clothing is on sale? Why's that?"

"Well you see-"The unicorn stopped herself looking nervous. "Never mind that, it's nothing you should trouble yourself with." She trotted over to a book she had lying near her desk. "Let's see you said that you wanted your armor repaired. I could take care of that in a jiffy if you like and then send you on your way. I won't swindle you, 15 bits should suffice."

The boy took the iron plating that covered his shoulder and waist off and placed it onto the table. Next to it he dropped his whole bag of bits next to the armor. "That's a bit over 1,000 bits. Everything I have." He muttered crossing his arms. "Now will you answer my question?"

Rarity gasped at the sight her eyes widening. "Well I cannot accept this; it is too much for such a simple task."

"It's not for the armor it's for the information." Leo added staring at her. "I heard from the barkeep that you and him are the only ones who didn't high tail it out of the town when the guild took over. Why would you still be here, trying to make bits? Why not leave like everyone else? Nopony in their right mind would stay here."

"I would!" She interrupted him. She scraped her hooves nervously on the table. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until I have enough bits. I need enough to get them back there is no other way."

Leo raised an eyebrow in interest as Rarity continued.

"It all happened when that showoff Trixie appeared. Dazzling everyone with her magic, she was such a showoff, she was here for quite some time and continued to draw in crowds. Even I at first was quite dazzled with her magic, but that's when I caught on. She was using a spell. Some sort of spell to manipulate everypony. It was a scam, her magic wasn't as great as she proclaimed and she was hardly great and powerful." Rarity rolled her eyes at the words. "But then that's when she came."

"Who?" Leo asked with interest.

Rarity wrinkled her nose staring out the window every few minutes.

Leo guessed she was nervous, or either on her guard. Yeah, he like the second thought better.

"This unicorn, Twilight Sparkle. Now that mare had some real magic. She was looking for something and I suppose Trixie was connected to it. She embarrassed Trixie by revealing she was a fraud and the whole town drove her out. I nearly felt sorry for the mare, that must have been embarrassing, but that's when Trixie returned with that guild and those awful, horrible humans!" Rarity eyes burned with anger at the thought. Leo could feel the intensity burning in her eyes. "They were looking for Twilight, but I hid her. I wasn't going to let them take that mare. The darling had done nothing wrong, but they found her. Trixie found her and they captured her. As for me, my family was kidnapped. All the family's had to pay them to leave the town alive or got captured and sold into slavery."

As Rarity described what had happened Leo balled his fists. His anger grew. He defiantly wanted to defeat this guild now. Not even defeat he wanted to destroy them! They were giving humans a bad name; they were giving him a bad name. And no one trampled on the Leo's glory.

"I was given the option to try and buy them back. So that's why I am here. Working for enough money to buy my family back from those monsters." Rarity gritted her teeth staring at the bits. Her eyebrows knitted. "I'm sorry I can't accept it. I didn't earn this."

The unicorn pushed the money back towards the boy and he frowned.

Leo starred at the bits than back to Rarity. He turned around stretching his arms wide. "Well I guess that settles in than." Leo gave her a big grin and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to go beat the crud out of those guys and get your family back."

Rarity's eyes widen as the young boy set out towards the door. She cut him off quickly. The unicorn looked at him with concerned eyes. "No you cannot go out there darling. They will kill you, this is no joke. I will raise enough money and that is that. Now than…"Rarity grasped the boy's iron armor with her magic. With a quick flash it was strong once more. "That will be fifteen bits."

Leo smirked at the large pile of bits. Quickly reequipping his armor he turned to Rarity. "Now I defiantly know they won't get a scratch on me!" The boy headed out the door and Rarity intercepted him once more. Bending down he narrowed his eyes and began to wiggle her horn. "Get outta the way pony."

"Cut that out." She swiped his hands away. "Did you not understand me before? They will kill you."

Leo shrugged. "I'm not afraid of getting killed. I plan on dying on my own terms. And you're obviously aren't afraid as well if you're sticking around."

Rarity looked away. "I'm not doing this for myself. I won't let those ruffians get the better of me."

Leo shook his head glaring out the window. "Giving them what they want is getting the better of you." Leo pushed past Rarity out of the door and looked at the large trail of smoke. To the Far East lay a bed of hills. "I guess that their camping out in the farms for now." Looking back he gave a thumb up. "I will be back by morning. You might want to hide until then."

The boy set off down the road, but the mare was hot on his heels. Galloping next to him she looked up sternly. "I won't let you go in there alone. If they would capture you…"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me I will be fine."

"Well either way you could still use my assistance." She looked out towards the hill. "They have fortress behind those hills. You won't be able to fight through all of them that is a fact. By the look of your level they could easily take you down with 3 or 4 of their men."

The boy's face turned red. "Hey I'm a pretty high level!"

"Please." Rarity rolled her eyes and pointed forward with her hoof. "We'll need some help. You remember the mare I told you about, Twilight Sparkle? If we can somehow reach their dungeons, we might be able to rescue her. She seemed to have a special interest with that guild. So she might be able to assist us with freeing the others."

The boy gave a wide grin ruffling her mane. "Sounds easy enough! Your smart aren't you!"

"Hey! My mane!" She swatted his hand away. "Don't touch it…"

'Feisty to…' Leo gave her one last smile. A fire burning in his eyes the boy set off to the sunset the unicorn hesitantly by trotting by his side. He looked down into her eyes; he saw a twinge of fear, but something else as well. Hope, hope that maybe they could succeed. Leo narrowed his eyes breaking into a run. 'Yeah, she was the one.'

While the two set off to reach the guild's base of operations, deep underground Twilight trotting back and forth searching. Looking for any nook or cranny, or weakness in the cell that she was in. Twilight had to escape and she had to find Spike. "How could I have been so careless…?" Twilight came to a halt staring wrapping her hooves around the bars of her cell.

She had learned much from the library. Perhaps more than the Princess had intended for her to find, but it all lead her here. She was ecstatic finally finding a clue about Applejack and the mysterious thief. She had to pursue them. Everything pointed to an illusion. Surely it had to be Trixie. Twilight dealt with showoff, but she wasn't expecting to be captured to be placed in a cell. There was nothing she could do. The whole cell was enchanted with a strange magic. It was a barrier, immune to her spells.

Twilight cursed herself once more.

Stomach growling she looked to the guard dogs who laughed ignoring her. They only fed them once a day. They told her that their Master had something in store for the mare. Twilight didn't like the sound of that. "I wonder if Spike is doing any better…" She murmured looking across the cell at the baby dragon that lay unconscious lost in his sleep. She had to think of something.

Her teleportation wouldn't work, the guards would only ignore her, and she had no way to communicate the outside world…

Twilight's eyes widened. "A way to communicate!" She squealed hopping up and down.

"Hey!" One of the dogs hit the barrier hard. "Keep it down in there or we'll eat your rations!"

Twilight remained silent. Turning around she headed towards the mattress they had laid out for her. If her plan was to surely work than she couldn't take any risks. She waited until nightfall and till the dogs had fallen into a deep slumber. It was then that she enacted her plan. Sighing she envisioned in front of herself a menu and sure enough it appeared.

Twilight desperately searched flipping over the inventory, equipment, and magic's until she came across an icon that said community. Her hoof pressed against it and a screen popped up reading down list friends, blocked, and guild. She entered the friends section and only one name struck her. It was the only name on the list. Twilight took a deep breath and pressed against the name, Alex47.


	5. Chapter 4: Jester of Sorts

_**Equestria Online **_

_**Chapter 4: Jester of Sorts **_

"Are we there yet?" Moaned Rarity. The mare trotted next to the human her hooves beginning to turn a light shade a brown. The unicorn frowned at the sight. She didn't much like getting dirty, but this was her family they were dealing with. If anything were to happen to them she didn't know what she would do, especially after what had happened between her and her sister.

Leo rolled his eyes coming to a stop besides. "That's the fifth time you've asked."

"Well?" Rarity asked looking down the hill. The two had soon learned the Guild, Jokers, had left their base of operations in the hills after they ransacked the fort and had moved up into the base of the mountain. It was near nightfall. The trek had been farther than she had expected it to be.

The mare didn't want to stop, but her hooves were beginning to ache.

"Perhaps we can take a little break." She came to a halt and from her saddlebags pulled out a large sheet. The mare neatly tossed it onto a patch of grass and took a seat. "Now than I'm sure we can take a couple of minutes to rest."

Leo groaned not wanting to slow down. "But Rarity we're almost there! I'm getting pumped up just thinking about crashing their party!"

Rarity gave an understanding smile, but remained seated. Leo gave in taking a seat under a tree across from the unicorn. It wasn't soon until he fell asleep. Rarity guessed that he was beat. Despite the act that the young boy had put up in front of her, he had looked exhausted earlier. Rarity shook her head; there was something different about him. Something she didn't understand. He was somewhat like herself in a way. At times she had to admit that she admired his enthusiasm.

Rarity was quite tired herself, but had told herself she'd stay awake. Not with them being so close to the guild. She felt herself getting closer. They were at the base of the mountains, in a mine. She had guessed that they had taken in interest in one of their towns resources.

The unicorn also took note about how foolish this plight of theirs was.

"What if this doesn't work out?" The unicorn prodded her hoof against the sheet and looked worried at Leo. The boy was so confident; she had to admit she was quite jealous. There wasn't much that terrified the mare. Perhaps a messy mane, scrapped hoofs, oh and gaudy out of season fashion, but she found herself at a loss. They were walking into the den of her keeper.

This was the human who held the fate of her family in his hands.

She gave a sympathetic glance to Leo. "Whatever happens, just know that I am sorry." She sighed tucking her muzzle beneath her forelegs. The mare would catch some shut eye before they walked in.

The morning came quickly and with it a knot in her stomach. The mare had realized the whole time they had been heading towards the guild's camp that they had no means of infiltration. The plan from what she remembered was simple, it was to rescue Twilight Sparkle and hopefully find her family in the process, but that seemed impossible with what Leo had in mind.

Rarity shook her head shattering her thoughts. If all were to go as planned she and Leo would have to be on the same page. She quickened her pace catching up with the boy. They weren't too far off from the mountain. The cave entrance was in a clear line of sight. "So Leo dear? Have you anything to share with me, perhaps a plan of infiltration."

"Oh yeah…" Leo put his hand against his chin. "I guess didn't think about it."

Rarity came to a halt. "Were you planning on waltzing right in?"

Leo gave a wide smile at the mare. The boy had obviously made up his mind. He cracked his knuckles a fire burning in his eyes. Leo drowned out Rarity's objections and ruffled her mane much to her dismay. "Don't worry Rarity, I will keep you safe. Just play by my rules and we shall have your family back in no time at all. Trust me."

"I…" Rarity gave a weak smile. He spoke so confidently, how could she not believe his word. "Very well then, but if you don't mind Leo, I think I will handle this one." Rarity approached the head of the cave where a guard stood along with his pegasi partner. He pointed his spear at Rarity narrowing his eyes.

"Speak your business here."

Leo gritted his teeth taking a step forward. "If you don't get that spear out of my face!"

Rarity gave a nervous smile at the guard who snarled. "Excuse my companion darling. He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. But I am here on business with your guild leader."

The pegasi trotted in front of her partner and glared at Rarity. "He wasn't expecting anyone today?"

Rarity took a couple of hoof steps back and gave moony eyes at the stallion. "Well you see, I'm afraid its official business between me and him. Now if you can be a dear and let me and my companion through we won't cause you anymore trouble." The unicorn batted her eyelashes at the pegasi and he complied.

Looking to the human guard he nodded. "They're… they're good to enter."

The human looked skeptical at his pegasi partner, but let his spear up. He still looked suspiciously at Leo who walked by him sticking his tongue out at him. He growled and placed his spear back in front of him, keeping a silent vigil.

As the two entered the cave, Rarity looked marveling at the guild's base of operation. Though the lighting bothered her, she had to admit it was rather impressive. The cave had been here before the arrival of the humans no doubt, but there had been much work done. As she passed down the large maw she saw many ponyfolk with pickaxes in their jaws slaving at the earth. Rarity bit her tongue as the pegasi lead them passed several chains where mares and stallions alike were held.

Anger burned deep inside the mare. Her eyes scanned across the workers with the hope of spotting her family. Hopefully she could get a glance of her sister Sweetie Belle. She had a feeling deep down that they were in here somewhere. She had seen countless citizens from the town of Foalsom. Several eyes widened at the sight of her. There were also several ponies that she had never seen before in her life. Were they from other towns the guild had taken over?

"Rarity!" a loud boom came. Inside the inner chambers of the cave a teen sitting on a large golden throne. The boy had a cocky smile on his face as his he looked to the unicorn whose ears dripped. She tensed at his presence. It was as if something about him shook her. He took a step off of the throne and into the light where they received a full view at him. The teen wore a joker's drama mask covering his face with a hood falling over his head. The hood lead down to a cape covered in golden and white gems.

Rarity watched as Leo's eyes searched. She spotted all of the teen's cronies. Each leveling from around 10 to 20, but as he desperately searched for the teen's health bar, level, name, or his class. She tried her best to guess what he was thinking wasn't good. If his scan teknic wasn't working than how could he measure his strength? Leo gave a smirk; did he like it better that way? She took notice that the two had and instantly sparks began to fly, they wanted to fight, but for her family's sake Rarity guessed Leo kept his mouth shut.

"Rarity." The teen walked down the stairs to meet the mare. Bending down he smiled. "Oh my I haven't seen you in quite some time. What brings you over to my humble guild? I must say if you raised the money in such a short amount of time I am quite impressed. 10,000 bits is not an easy feat."

"Jester…" Rarity approached him and smiled. "No it is not an easy feat. It took everything I had to raise that money you see."

The teen known as Jester laughed at loud his mask portraying his joy. His hands reached out in front of the mare. "Well let's see it! Let's see the gold you hauled in!"

Rarity shook her head pushing his hands away with a hoof. She trotted around the teen examining the guilds base of operations. All around there were fairly low level players overseeing the work of the ponies they had kidnapped. Rarity casted a glance back at Leo, perhaps she had underestimated him. His strength would do her well if things were to go wrong.

"I'm afraid not. I will have to make sure that my family is safe and sound first." Rarity countered. She tensed a bit feeling a change in the air. The mare looked back to Leo who took a step forward and was now next to her. His fist was balled, but Rarity continued hesitantly. "Y-y-you see darling, I need to make sure that all of my hard work wasn't in vain."

Jester grinned widely removing his hood. Long golden locks fell to his shoulder. He nodded understanding her request and walked over to one of his guards. "Go ahead and make sure her sister is secure won't you. Make sure she has the collar on as well."

As Jester talked to the guard Leo bent down to Rarity and began to wiggle with her horn. "Hey I thought you said we were going to rescue Twilight…"

Rarity swatted his hand away and trotted off to follow the Jester as he signaled the two. "We shall do that in due time. But I have to put priority first. We'll find out where is Twilight after he's had his fun with us."

"Fun?" Leo asked looking confused at the mare. Rarity didn't answer she trotted after the guild leader. Leo followed silently balling his fists. Something defiantly didn't seem right here. He really didn't know anything about this guy at all. Rarity just bit her lip and hoped that he would play the Jester's mind games.

The two were ushered into a dinning room that closely resembled a mead hall. The food was extravagant, making Leo's mouth water at the sight. Rarity's ears drooped at the sight of humans eating like savages and the ponies who had joined their ranks as well. The Jester laughed wrapping his arm around the two, dragging them to the front of the table. "Come, come, and don't be shy! You will eat up here with me!"

The two both sat on opposite sides of the table while Jester sat at the helm. "You all remember Rarity don't you! That silly mare that tried to defy us!" The guild busted into laughter and Rarity did her best to remain calm in collected. Jester wrapped his arm around the mare chuckling as he took a huge gulp of the wine. "Oh come now my dear mare, I'm only pulling your tail. We had a deal right?"

Rarity put on a plastic smile nodding, but Leo frowned. Perhaps it was time for him to take over. Rarity's eyes flashed over to the boy noticing his nails were scrapping against the table. She was doing her best to keep the situation under control, but she quickly realized that Leo's temper was reaching its limits. She couldn't blame him either; she really didn't want to play the Jester's game. She rather just get her family and go.

"So Rarity…" Jester placed his bottle against the table examining the many golden rings and large gems on his fingers. "You never told me who the brat was?"

Rarity tensed feeling the Jester's grip around her grow tighter.

The Jester had a wicked smile on his face. The same smile he had when he had returned to the town with Trixie. He had that crazed look when he embarrassed Trixie once more by disowning her in the middle of the town. Rarity thought that the two were supposed to be partners, but this boy… He didn't stop with Trixie he took slaves, forced ponies to pay for their lives, and took Twilight and her family. Rarity knew well that if he could do all this, he had to be strong.

Leo on the other hand… She knew his strength. Rarity couldn't deny the kid had talent, but she brought him here and it didn't even faze the Jester. She mentally cursed herself. If playing strengths wasn't her game, than she would have to return to the first plan. Do this as stealthy as possible.

"Well…" Jester asked looking at Leo with a cocky smirk.

Rarity smiled once more standing up. "Leo is an acquaintance of mine, and yes he also my bodyguard. A lady walking into such a dangerous lair requires protection."

The Jester laughed slapping the table. "She's straight straight to the point and bloody honest. That's why I like you Rarity! You should join our guild, than you wouldn't have to worry about needed protection from a loser like that!"

Leo growled slamming his fist on the table as all the players around him fell into a frenzy. "Who the heck did you just call a loser? I'm not the one in that gaudy get up!" He pointed his finger accusingly at the boy.

Rarity smiled at his comment. She had to admit that the outfit was a bit drab.

The Jester's smile immediately disappeared. He glared at Leo, his golden eyes flashing under the mask. His hand fell to the base of his staff that sat against the table. "Watch where you point fingers at kid; don't do anything you might level might regret."

Rarity saw the situation escalating and stepped in between of the two. "Just relax boys, this feast isn't about whose the strongest now is it?" She laughed nervously. Rarity noticed they were running out of time as well. She couldn't keep on the charade that she actually had the bits. Surely if she were to see her family without the money the Jester would kill her and Leo. Rarity had to find Twilight and fast. "Uhm, I hope you don't mind, but I just going to go find the little fillies room."

Jester's smile returned. "Yeah, don't be long…"

Rarity took the opportunity to scurry away into the darkness. Everyone's eyes were on Leo. That she was grateful for. If he could keep the guild's attention while she located Twilight it would make things all the easier. Rarity lurked through the darkness making sure to avoid any guards. She casted her signature gem spell to move through the cave.

The whole cave illuminated in her sight. Countless gems appearing deep through the cavern, she was using her spell at its max potential. Rarity felt a bit woozy, but she held her ground as she scanned the entire cavern. The spell allowed her to see gems and the aura around them; she spotted countless slaves picking away at the ground, but couldn't find one sign of her family or Twilight.

Rarity narrowed her eyes to catch a glance, but she spotted not one purple coat. She sighed and looked down. A shimmer caught her eye. Rarity looked at the ground and saw that the earth wasn't as thick as it had been in some parts of the cave. Her eyes followed along a trail. There was a tunnel beneath the cavern and right under her- Rarity gasped. Right under her, the unicorn watched as aura's vibrations bounced off the walls and shaped into a unicorn, Twilight Sparkle.

The unicorn squealed with delight, hopping on her hooves, but quickly calmed her excitement. The mare released her spell as she searched for an entrance. The unicorn's eyes caught sight of two pegasi standing in front of stairs leading underground. Her hoof trailed threw her curl as she put on her best smile. If Rarity intended to get in, it was going to take drastic measures.

The unicorn sniffled a bit and limped out into the open where the guards could see her. Her eyes wet as the unicorn fell to her to her side kicking her hoofs into the air. "Oh why! The horror!"

The guards took quick notice and ran to her. "Prisoner why are you away from your post!"

"P-p-prisoner…" The unicorn looked miserably at the guards. "B-b-but I spent all morning getting ready, curling my hair, shining my hoofs and you think that I'm a work pony… I must be dirty, a no good dirty pony! I was a guest of the Jester… h-he thought I looked nice…" She kicked her feet out wildly going into a fit of wails.

The guards looked at each other. "No miss, you're not. You're quite the beautiful mare…"

Rarity looked up her mascara washing down her cheeks. "You're just saying that!"

The guards looked at each other questionably not knowing how to handle the situation. As their gazes returned to Rarity the found that she was gone? They looked all around high and low, but could not catch sight of the mare. Sighing they returned to their posts murmur about crazed unicorns.

Inside the underground tunnel Rarity trotted a triumphant smile on her face. "Silly colts, I can't believe they fell for that." Rarity looked around there were countless empty cells. She guessed that they were the slaves working above her on mining the gems. The mare had seen no other guards ahead when using her spell. Twilight was down here somewhere and she was getting close, she felt it. The mare looked worriedly above her. She wondered how Leo was fairing with the Jester.

No doubt. The two were probably at one another's throats. She had to hurry; it wouldn't be long until the Jester noticed her long absence. "Twilight? Oh Twilight?"

"R-Rarity…" A voice came from down the corridor.

The unicorns ears perked up and she dashed down the tunnel. Sure enough at the end behind bright blue bars was the unicorn she had sheltered, Twilight Sparkle. "Oh Twilight darling, I have been looking everywhere for you." Rarity smiled at the unicorn.

Twilight gave a warm smile at the sight of the unicorn, but a large growl from her tummy interrupted their reunion. The apprentice gave nervous laugh her face turning a bright red.

It was than when Rarity noticed that the mare was looking quite malnourished. She could see the bags under her eyes and the shakiness in her legs. Rarity placed her hoof against one of the bars, but got blasted back. Opening her eyes she drizzly stood to her feet. "What in Celestia was that?"

"Don't touch them!" Twilight shouted looking concerned. "It's some kind of spell. It will sap your magic if you get to close."

Rarity shook the dizziness out of her head. She saw what Twilight meant, after touching one of the bars she did feel a bit drained from the motion. Rarity turned around to see Spike who was lost in his sleep. She smiled warmly and looked to Twilight.

"Rarity, why did you come here?" Twilight asked her voice hoarse from the lack of water. "If the Jester finds out what you're doing, he'll-"

Rarity shook her head, brushing off her friends words. "That doesn't matter right now. We have to focus on getting you out of there. I need your help Twilight; we have to rescue my family and the other villagers from this awful guild. They'll keep terrozing ponies if no one stops them."

Twilight nodded looking around the cell. "There is nothing I can do in here, this cell in full proof, no weaknesses from the inside so my magic has no effect. Something is strange about this cell. It's like it is sapping my magic and pushing it into another source so I can't reach it."

Rarity looked around. She was not very good with science, but she understood what Twilight was saying. There had to be a reason, she knew it. There just had to be a particular reason that Twilight was trapped in here with her magic being sapped. Was it somehow connected to the gems, to the ponies mining? Rarity trotted around wondering… "Say Twilight what brought you here anyway?"

Twilight looked around nervously. "I'm not at liberty to talk about it. The case is very sensitive a quest from Princess Celestia."

Rarity's eyes widened. Twilight knew the Princess…

"I'm searching for two ponies. A thief and my friend, but I got a lead in Ponyville a clue that was somehow connected to illusions." Twilight trotted up to the bars her eyes pale. "But the only illusion I found here were Trixie's lies. Her magic wasn't as great as she made it out to be. It was a trick."

"Illusions…" Then it hit Rarity, the gems! Why else would the Jester want it? The gems here were worth money yes, but these were different from normal gems. This is why the aura of them was so powerful. The gems were magically connected. They took in magic and that made them even more expensive. She looked to Twilight. This unicorn was powerful. That is why he took her. To provide the proper mana needed. "The gems, their what's taking your magic!"

Twilight looked up surprised. "Of course… They were right under my nose the whole time."

Rarity took a couple of steps back. "You might want to cover your head Twilight…" The unicorn's horn began to glower an intense shade of blue. Rocks against the earth began o shake as countless gems fought their way out of the gravel. Countless colors spewed from out of the earth passing by Twilight and whisking past Spike's cage. Rarity trembled at the amount of magic she was using. She was quite skilled when it came to her type of magic. She usually only stuck to levitation and manipulation, but her own personalized spell was the ability to harness gems.

The gems gathered into a far pile away from the two.

The magical bars keeping Twilight trapped slowly began to vanish. The mare was quick to run to Rarity's side catching her as she fell. "Rarity are you alright?"

The unicorn rubbed her head. Wiping the sticky sweat off her face. "I'm sorry, that took a lot out of me." The unicorn murmured standing on her two feet. "My magic isn't as strong as yours Twilight."

"Are you kidding? Rarity that was amazing! No low level unicorn could perform the type of magic you did!" Twilight's comments made Rarity blush with embarrassment. Twilight trotted over to Spike's cage where she prodded him with her hoof. "Come on little guy, time to get out of here."

Spike yawned scratching his behind causing the two mares to look away. "Huh, is that Alex guy finally here."

Twilight gave an unreadable expression shaking her head at her baby dragon. "No sign of him at all…"

"Oh well…" Spike turned back over regaining his sleeping position. "What do you mean it's time to go than?"

"Arghhh!" Twilight groaned picking him up with her magic. "We're getting out of here Spike!"

Rarity ran in front of Twilight to intercept her. "But wait, not without my-"

A chuckle came behind the three. Rarity's spine turned ice cold as she slowly turned to see the Jester towering over her a wicked grin on his face. The teen grabbed Rarity by the horn and shoved her back. Behind him his guard held a tied up Leo. The boy struggled in the rope. He looked grimmly at Rarity whose eyes widened.

"I thought something was wrong…" The Jester smiled. "The brat just couldn't keep his mouth shut would he?" The guild's leader put his hand under his mask where he held his cheek. It was swollen, rubbing it he sighed. "I had to admit he had some pack to his punch…"

Rarity's eyes shifted to Leo after hearing the Jester's words. Had the boy blown their cover? "Leo?"

Jester laughed as he approached Leo and slammed his fist against his head. The boy in the ropes squirmed at the Jester laughed manically at his helplessness. "No need to ask him Rarity, of course he spilled the beans! This brat isn't like you Rarity." Jester walked over to Rarity. "I felt that spark as soon as the both of you entered here. That special bond… it gives you power, but neigh he and you were not meant to be Rarity…"

The unicorn had no idea what he was talking about.

Twilight on the other hand stood in place as if his words had shaken her.

Leo struggled under the henchmen's gripped growling. "Rarity don't listen to him he's-!" The Jester turned around his hand a bright blue and chopped Leo over the head. The boy's head ricocheted of the blow and he fell unconscious. The Jester's smile disappeared as he looked to Leo. With the flick of his hand he muttered. "Get rid of him."

Rarity's eyes widened as she took a couple of steps after the guards, but the Jester intercepted her. "Where are you taking him!?"

Twilight's eyes widened as she scooped Spike up on her back and with lightning speed spud off after the two. "C'mon Rarity!"

The Jester ran his hand threw his hair. Removing his mask the teen revealed a wicked grin under his eyes. He ticked his finger at the unicorn that lifted a hoof to follow after her friend. "I wouldn't try it."

One of the guards behind him had in his arms a squirming Sweetie Belle. Her sister screamed out to her desperately. "Rarity!"

"Sweetie Belle! " The unicorn tried to go to her sister, but the Jester intercepted her. He waved for the guards to take Sweetie Belle away. "You have an interesting power Rarity and now that the brat is out of the way we can truly harness it. I had a proposition for you Rarity and you broke it… but I am forgiving I will give you another chance."

The unicorn stood silent anger burning in her. She was near tears as it was. The Jester kneelt to her height, lifting her chin up. "Your town is going to get destroyed… and once that is complete. You will join me in the place of your sister."

Rarity opened her mouth to speak a tear falling from her cheek. Looking away she whimpered and nearly nodded in agreement.

Deep in the forest Twilight was being chased by countless guards as she ran in an attempt to escape. She had lost the guard carrying Leo in the forest when countless humans had seen her bolting out of the cavern. The unicorn felt awful, Rarity hadn't made it out and that young boy that had been with her was gone. She felt Spike gripping tight onto her mane. It pained her, but she kept running in fear of her life.

The guards never let up, pegasi stayed above keeping sight of her.

Twilight weaved through the dense trees attempting to stay out of sight, but to no avail.

It wasn't long before the game of cat and mouse would come to an end. The unicorn's hooves brought her to a dead end. Behind her sprawled a huge lake. Twilight scrapped her hoofs nervously against the earth. "Spike…"

"What are we gonna do! What are we going to do?" The baby dragon panicked.

The guards ran to intercept the pony a mage at the front. Twilight pulled Spike close to her the unicorn's horn turned a bright purple. "Hold on Spike…" The mage in the front of the packs hands ignited bright red flames. Twilight let out a battle cry as she ran forward firing the spell at the mage. The two spells collided insuring in an explosion. All the mare felt before she blacked out was the Spike's voice upon her and the cold encumbrance of the lake.

* * *

**A/N: I must apologize for the late update. This army life is crazy. Have us in the field majority of the last week and I practically slept threw the weekend because I was so tired, but anywho I managed to finish this so its all good. I'm going to try my best to get two more chapters out this week as an apoligie. Also I wanted to address something about the fic, I plot is moving the way I want it to, but after rereading all the chaps I realized I need to utilize a better way to feed information about the game. So if that is under any of your concerns it will be addressed in upcoming chapters. Other than that, thanks for reading, leave feedback if you get the chance. **


	6. Chapter 5: Illusions

_**Equestria Online**_

_**Chapter 5: Illusions**_

Twilight woke with a start. The unicorn gasped her senses still weak and blurred. A cold feeling had overcome her as she began to shiver. She remembered vividly what had happened. The last thing she processed before passing out was the chase. Twilight recalled how her and Spike had met a dead end and clashed magical spells with one of the mages from the guild, Jokers. She still shook from the impact of the spell. In all of years of life she had never lost consciousness before. It wasn't a fun feeling at all. The world seemed so alive and within a hoof's touch, but suddenly darkness would appear swallowing it all and dragging her into a dark maw.

Twilight shook her head at the terrible thoughts.

It was then that she realized that a fire was a nearby. It radiated warmly, crackling in the silent night. It soon began to melt the tension away. Slowly she began to take in her surroundings. She was inside of a tent. A fire crackled in a pit in the middle with rocks placed around so it wouldn't grow too big. She was wrapped in blankets to keep her warm. They soon began to take there affect as the cold washed away with the return of her senses.

Twilight slowly stood up her legs still shaking from the shock. She began to move out of the tent where a surprised Spike waved to her.

"Twilight you're okay!" He beamed swinging a stick in his hand to her direction. "Want a marshmallow."

The mare smiled and pushed it away. "No, that's all right little guy." She weaved around the fire and took a seat on a nearby log. The camp was small and the fire wouldn't attract too much attention. One tent was built near the fire accompanied by a sleeping bag outside. The pair we're still in the woods. She guessed that they had moved not too far off from where she had her confrontation with the guild.

Twilight wondered what happened though. Was it Spike who had rescued her and drug her all the way to safety? It couldn't have been he wasn't strong enough to carry her, let alone build a camp by himself. No it had to be someone else. Twilight looked over to the sleeping bag. It was a human's. The mare's eyes widened as she looked to Spike who gave her a smile. "Spike did-?"

"Oh you're awake." A voice came behind her. A hand landed on her mane ruffling it hard. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble. And here I come taking a nice stroll by the lake and BOOM!" Releasing her head a teen sat next to her and Twilight instantly felt it. It was the same thing that the Jester had been talking about when he was talking to Rarity it… the connection… that spark. Alex smiled at her. "Good to you see Twilight."

The mare nearly cried. She had that small bit of hope that he would come to rescue her, but she didn't think he would actually come. "It's good to see you to."

Alex chuckled placing a marshmallow on a stick. He placed it over the fire watching it burn to a crisp brown slowly. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, when you sent me that message I was over in Appaloosa running a dungeon. Lotta friendly buffalo over there by the way."

"It's alright, but Appaloosa, that's quite far isn't it. I heard that only the high levels went to those dungeons?" She murmured. That's right; over the course of a month nearly everyone had finally become accustomed that this was nothing, but a game. Life had changed for ponies; they were more protective, more cautious than they used to be. The level system that was used by the humans had applied to the ponyfolk as well. Unicorns had learned that their power could increase more than they had ever imagined, and the pegasi could fly faster, along with the earth ponies that set of skills spanned into countless sets of diversity.

"High levels hmm?" He laughed. That's when Twilight noticed, her eyes shifted over his head and she could see his level. A solid level 36, he had gotten much stronger since their last encounter. She felt that when that spark had hit her, but not only that. She felt the power increase in herself. The mare thought about the spark once more. She had heard many rumors that the two species could take on partners and get stronger that way, but she had also heard that a specific two when put together acquired a greater strength.

It was just rumors, but that didn't mean she didn't believe them to be true. Twilight was far behind the mindset that myths were fake. She had learned long ago, that they were very real.

Alex took a bite out of his marshmallow. "So thought you could take on a rogue guild huh?"

Twilight's train of thought broke as she looked to Alex her face turning read. "Well perhaps some of your bravery rubbed off on me."

Alex looked surprised and laughed. "I'm not a brave as you think!"

She rolled her eyes, than looked worried. She had been captured by that guild and trapped by Jester. The message Princess Celestia left wasn't clear yet. It had something to do with that guild she was positive. The Princess may not have come to stop the guild herself, but Twilight was absolutely sure that it was her responsibility to take the guild down. "Well brave or not I need your help again. My friend has been captured by that guild!"

Alex looked skeptical at the unicorn. He hand clenched hard on the stick. She noticed something when she looked at the teen. Was he actually nervous? But what she saw quickly disappeared as it was replaced with a look determination. His hands fell back onto his daggers. "So you want me to help you take them down huh? What type of levels are we looking at?"

The unicorn prodded her hoof at the earth. "It seems the everypony and human are rather low levels, except-?"

"Except?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Twilight sighed turning to him. "Their guild leader, I don't know. I don't know his class, level, or health at all. He keeps it hidden with something. Even when I use my scan spell I can't see his health. He is completely different. His magic is something different, something that I have never encountered before."

Alex sighed and looked seriously at Twilight. "Well there are only seven classes that he could have chosen from. Me, myself am a rogue." He was right there were seven classes in the game. Each class was rather constricted to what the game chose. The humans that inherited Earth Pony blood, bare no powers, but a balance of all stats. The unicorn blood gave some the power gift of magic, while pegasi blood gave some humans wings and faster agility. Alex himself possessed no magic that Twilight could sense.

He was a rogue. The other classes that she had heard of were the warrior, white mage, black mage, hunter, monk, and lancer. Each class had certain specs in which they could be branched from their original class. There were so specs that the player could choose, that Twilight couldn't fathom all of the possibilities a player could have. Of course some were more popular than others, but there were the odd specs, that few players chose and when they mastered it became a force to be reckoning with.

Alex must have been thinking the same thing that Twilight. "So this mage, he is a black mage no doubt, and has speced out into a subclass that we haven't heard of. A unique class?" Alex smiled a bit. "Well I guess that makes things interesting. Me and him both have something in common. No one knows our true potential yet."

Twilight's eyes widened at his comment.

Alex chuckled pulling on her horn. "You didn't think I was on vacation when we parted ways did you little horse? I was off running quests, working my butt off." Alex clenched his fists together. "To tell you the truth I haven't fought another player yet either, their much different than fighting monsters."

Twilight's ears flicked. She knew he was right. Celestia had always taught her to love and tolerate, but she remembered what it was like when she was pitted against another unicorn. It seemed so long ago, the initiation into becoming a Canterlot mage. She wondered how Alex felt fighting another human, especially with two with colliding beliefs.

"Have you found your sister yet?"

She saw him tense a bit, his fist clenching around the stick. His eyebrows knitted. Turning he looked to the mare and solemnly shook his head. "I haven't found one clue. Not a lead. I'm so frustrated; there are just some many people in this world. It's almost impossible to find anyone without their username and without Claire's I…" The boy sighed looking to Twilight. "That's not important right now. You need my help, and I came. What's our first course of action Twilight?"

He looked to her with determined eyes. The mare flushed. She had never really been in a leadership position before. "Well first things first. We have to rescue Rarity, sneaking back into their base would be much too dangerous."

"They're not returning to their base…" Alex interrupted her. He pointed to the south. "The town of Foalsom. Their planning on attacking it. After I dropped you and Spike off I scouted the area and overheard a conversation from guards on patrol."

"Attacking!" Twilight's eyes widened. She trotted around. "This is not good, this is terrible! Terrible!"

Spike happily took a bite out of his marshmallow. Licking his fingers he asked. "Why not just send a letter to Princess Celestia I'm sure that she wouldn't mind helping you Twilight."

Twilight shook her head. Was Spike crazy? This was her first quest, all mages went on quests. There was no way she was going to fail her first and if that meant doing it alone than she would. "Sorry Spike, but I'm not going to bother Princess Celestia with our problems. She sent us on this quest and were going to be the ones to complete it."

Alex smiled at Twilight. "Well then. What do you have in mind Ms. Sparkle?"

Twilight brought her hoof up to her mouth contemplating what would be a good means of approach. Then it hit her like lightning. A light bulb shone over the mare's horn. "I have a theory, a theory involving a little problem of ours." Twilight waved her hooves for both Spike and Alex to come closer. The two look questionably, but complied.

As Twilight whispered the plan into their ears Alex's mouth slowly formed into a large smile. "Twilight you are a genius! But how can we pull something like that off."

"Just leave it all to me!" The mare smiled. "If his magic is what I think it is than this should all work out!"

Alex nodded in approval. "We'll have to set out soon if we expect to get everything set up. We wouldn't want them crashing the party early."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, and I defiantly don't want him hurting Rarity more than they already have." The baby dragon began to punch the air. "Just wait until I get my claws on that Jester, he's gonna wish he hadn't messed with this dragon!"

Twilight laughed. "Alright Spike, we'll see soon if you're really Rarity's dragon in shining armor."

Alex than placed another marshmallow on his stick and lifted up in the air towards the middle of the fire. "Then this is to us!" Spike jumped to his feet and lifted his stick next to Alex's. Twilight smiled and lifted a nearby stick with her magic, placing a fluffy marshmallow on the tip. The mare lifted it next to the two each with a bright smile on their faces.

"And this is a sign to all of those other rogue guilds out there!" Spike added.

Twilight had a determined look on her face. "They're going to learn the hard way what happens when you mess with ponies!"

The three laughed the rest of the night away. Tomorrow would be the day they moved. The means of attack in ending the Jester's short reign on the town and all of Equestria. It wouldn't be easy, but Twilight had faith. She knew it would be a tough fight, but somehow deep in her heart, she knew that their small team would have the means to trample any challenge that came in their way.

The morning came quickly and the three had made their way back to the town of Foalsom. The town was much different than when Twilight had last been here. It was eerily silent. She guessed when she first arrived it had been so bustling and busy that the silence bothered her. Together, she, Spike, and Alex made a whole sweep into the buildings making sure that no citizens were staying in. If they planned to confront the Jester, no pony could risk compromising the plan.

Thought when the mare had entered the town's local inn, she had found the owner was still in business. She told him to clear out of town, which he refused. The mare tried her best to get him to clear out until Jester had been taken care off, but he argued that if 'his town was going to go down, he was going to go with it.' Twilight had to admit she admired his bravery. He and Rarity had been the only ponies to remain in the town after the guild either captured or scared everypony off.

She and Alex had agreed they weren't going to force him to leave and he admitted that he wouldn't 'bother with the crazy youngins plan.' He had also told Twilight that Trixie had told him long ago the town was going to attacked. Twilight herself wondered why he would have taken in Trixie. After she was the cause of all of this, but he argued that she was just young and confused. Just like Twilight, she would have to find her place in the world.

Twilight didn't argue, though she was still a bit resentful of Trixie. It was her fault that she was held prisoner in that cave for nearly two weeks.

Despite all of these thoughts Twilight managed to focus on mission on hand. It took them awhile to get the plan ready, but all went according to plan. Both Spike and Alex were ready by noon. All that stood in between them now was time. Minutes passed and soon turned to hours. The trio soon wondered if the guild was even coming. They sat on their nerves each taking turns looking out the window of the inn for any sign of the guild.

It was Spike's turn when suddenly his eyes widen. "Twilight! Alex!" The dragon squealed. He ran to Alex shaking the teen who was fast asleep napping, and jumped in front of Twilight. "Someone's coming!" he pointed out of the window.

"How many?" Alex asked as Twilight ran to the window and looked out.

She trotted and placed her forelegs against the windowsill Twilight could see the silhouette of the human walking into the town. "Just one?" She murmured confused. Why would the guild send only one member? Was it a spy sent to scout ahead? Twilight looked closer and soon realized that it wasn't any of the guild's guard. It was that young boy that had been with Rarity, Leo.

"He's not an enemy!" Twilight turned back and looked at them. "He's a friend of Rarity's."

Spike looked questionably out the window. "That guy…?"

"Mhm." Twilight replied curtly trotting outside.

Alex frowned "We have to get that brat off the streets before he ruins everything."

The two walked outside and found Leo sitting in the middle of the streets exhaling deeply. As they approached the kid looked beaten and torn. The armor on him was cracking and his body was covered in scratches. On his hands he wore iron gauntlets that were near cracking. His eyes remained straight on the road ahead. "If I were you guys I would get lost while you have the chance."

"Leo." Twilight trotted up. "What happened? I thought the Jester's guards took you."

A sinister smile appeared upon the boy's face as he held slammed both his fists hard against his knees. "Oh they tried alright and they failed. I beat those guards all the way to the Badlands and back!" He boasted. "And then they even called for reinforcements. I beat nearly that whole guild last night."

"Single handily." Alex murmured staring at him amazed. His hands gripped together. "There's no way a brat at your level could take down nearly a whole guild."

Leo chuckled. "Jealous huh? They were all weaklings anyway." He muttered spitting onto the ground. "I went up like three levels fighting all of those Jokers anyway." He kept breathing in deeply and then Twilight looked to his health bar. It was in the red zone. She could tell he was exhausted. The boy had been threw a lot last night. Fighting for survival, fighting for Rarity.

Twilight could also tell he was putting on an act. The mare approached him. "Well you don't have to fight anymore. We'll take it from here."

"No way!" Leo retorted his eyes brimming with rage. "I want that Jester. It's going to be me and him one on one! He is the only one worth fighting in that guild! I'm going to crush him. I will avenge Rarity I will-!" With the hilt of a blade the boy collapsed to the ground. Alex stood over him shaking his head at the now unconscious boy

"Alex!" Twilight jumped up. "What did you do that for?"

Alex sighed and took a health potion out of his pocket. Placing it to Leo's lips the drink slipped down his throat his health bar steadily rising. "Relax; it's just a stun teknic. He really must be exhausted if he's out like that." Standing up Alex's head immediately snapped behind him.

Not far off Rarity stood her eyes wide with shock.

"Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed with glee. The mare silently trotted over to her friend and solemnly looked down at Leo. "Rarity what happened? Did you and your family escape?"

Everything Twilight was asking the unicorn seemed to be going traveling threw one ear and out the other. The mare moved towards Leo who was at Alex's feet and bent down. "He looks like he's been through a lot. I heard him last night… fighting all of the Jester's men. He said he was going to rescue me and here he is, waiting for Jester to come so he could fight him."

The unicorn's voice cracked with her eyes beginning to water. She bent down and placed her head against Leo's. "Thank you Leo… you don't have to fight for me anymore." Rarity stood up, her gaze shifting towards Twilight's who looked at her sympathetically. "It would be best if the two of you took Leo and go. I rather not have you three here when he arrives."

"But Rarity." Twilight stopped in front of her. "You can't give in to him."

The mare's eyes flashed. "What other choice do I have?" She snapped at the mare. "He has everything I hold near and dear in his palm Twilight. I'm sorry, but, I cannot allow him to take my friends either. Escape while you can and tell Leo I am sorry."

Alex shook his head. "So this brat went so far to protect you… and your just going to give up on him."

Rarity turned around. "I'm not giving up on anyone! It's just be best if you'd leave. I couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt. I'll just do as the Jester says and he will free me and my family. Just like we agreed upon. Everything will work itself out. You'll see."

Twilight watched Alex's gaze shift from Rarity to her. "I have to disagree. It was the brat's will that brought him this far. We're going to carry it and take down the Jester. You can't trust a guy like that; he'll just keep using you and using you." Pulling his blades he looked forward. "Change of plan we're going to-!"

The boy was cut off by the sound of clapping.

Everypony froze at the sound. Twilight looked to Alex whose eyes were momentarily in shock. How could he have not detected him? His eyes met eye contact with hers and he nodded. Rarity on the other hand was frozen in place, he head slowly turned back to see a wide smile on the Jester's face. The guild leader had come alone. "Je… Jester I…"

The Jester continued to laugh clapping his hands manically. "I really must commend the brat. He really is something, nearly defeating every member of my guild. Now waiting out my arrival, how noble. He was quite the brave one wasn't he. Willing to sacrifice his life, to save a pony…" The man's hands clasped together. His eyes turning cold. Under the mask he frowned. "But I'm afraid his tale of chivalry ends here. He will only serve as an example to other players what happens when the Jester's path…"

Rarity's eyes returned to Leo. "But… but you promised, that no one else needed to get hurt."

The Jester spun his staff around, a smirk appearing upon his face. "Oh dear Rarity, still you are so naïve. The answer is quite simple, I lied…" The man slammed it against the earth a disorienting aura appearing around him.

Twilight and Alex met eyes once more. The teen stepped in front of Rarity placing his hands on his daggers. Twilight trotted next to him her eyes determined. She felt something she didn't before an aura radiating off of the boy. There was something odd about him. Was it… mana? But it wasn't only him, her eyes shifted to Jester whose body barely seemed visible anymore. She had to keep blinking her eyes to get a visual on him. This was something she had never seen before. His magic was dangerous.

"Are you sure we can do this." Twilight murmured. "The plan is may not work."

Alex took a step back his hand falling onto one of his blades. "You still know the spell so right?"

"Of course I do!" She piped!

Narrowing his eyes he scanned his opponent. She could tell he was nervous; his fingers were trembled as he took a full grasp of his weapon. Twilight was as well, but her resolve had to be stronger. "Than we'll just have to improvise until you can cast it. To easy right."

"You make it sound easy…" She murmured looking back at Rarity. "Rarity get Leo to safety. We'll create a distraction!"

Rarity hesitated. "But you can't possibly-?"

"GO!" Twilight yelled as Jester's hand ignites flames.

"I don't think so!" Alex was behind the mage in a second a dagger against his neck. "You might want to think again. I could use my backstab teknic right now and instant critical… Than a stun and you'd be done before you know it. Walk away Jester…"

The Jester smiled and began into a fit of maniacal laughter. Alex didn't hesitate, but as his blade met Jester's neck it simply fazed threw. The boy stumbled forward a look of shock on his face. "What the-"He turned around , but before him stood a dozen Jester's all laughing. "What is this?"

The Jester shook his head straightening his mask. Countless of copies appearing, on top of homes behind the boy. "The people in this game are so foolish it tends to amaze me. There are three types of people in this game my friend. There are the noobs of course. They have absolutely no knowledge or experience about RPGs, they flaunt around with their big armor and such simplistic classes thinking they can get things done and of course they can. They pack a hell of a punch, but their foolish and naïve, they don't know the true potentials of the system, of the class."

Alex ran forth slashing multiple copies fazing threw each one. "I don't want to hear you're speeches! Fight me you coward!"

Twilight watched in horror as the copies turned violent each beginning to attack Alex. He defended himself the best he could. Slashing through multiple copies, but was becoming overwhelmed quickly. "And then there's you, the players that somewhat know what they're doing. Very careful, analyze their opponents, the situations, the stats, the abilities, and make sure that each battle will not be there last. I would call you experienced, but not perfect. You're classes are common, but you choose to spec more technical than others."

The teen was quick on his feet. Never letting himself get surrounded, he backstabbed and stunned each copy until only three stood left. Three stood watching him from up top the homes. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is there is my breed of gamer. What I like to call the genius's, the absolute that know every nook and cranny to their class and the weaknesses to others. How do you think my guild grew to power so fast? Under my command! They were nothing, but muscle of course shielding the true genius. The genius who held all the power! I know what I need to do to succeed, to survive in this world! I have created my own spec that no one can master; there is no one else in this world that holds the knowledge to master what I have. To put the time and effort, into the gear, the grinding, the magic!" The Jester yelled the disorienting aura appearing around all three. "You stand on your feet, thinking you have the power to defeat me. But your hope is just an illusion… just like this game."

All three Jester's staves shot out a dark energy at Alex. The rogue covered his face to shield the strike, but to his surprise a purple aura around him shielded it. Looking down Twilight was by his side her horn glowing purple. "You're wrong!" The unicorn yelled. "This game isn't an illusion. What you've done to all of these ponies is real, can't you see that. Your hurting ponies and people alike and I can't watch that continue. Your magic may be strong, but we hold a more powerful magic! The power of friendship!"

"Twilight…" Alex murmured looking down at her. The mare's eyes burned with anger. The boy gave a smirk gripping his blades. "I'm not alone in this."

The Jester sneered at the mare. "You're a fool to try and stop me Twilight Sparkle and you will pay dearly for it. Your words of hope and promise mean nothing. " Lifting his staff countless copies appeared around the two. "I will extinguish this aberration of friendship you so call claim!"


	7. Chapter 6: Connections

_**Sorry I haven't updated in abit, I meant for this chapter to go out a lot earlier than it is, but it needed heavy editing and work constrained me from releasing this when I wanted to. But Equestria Online is back and ready to go! Also I drew a bit of inspiration from Fallout Equestria so starting next chapter I will be placing character and pony levels, classes, and skills. So hope that better clarifies where they stand. Anywho enjoy the chapter and review, every one counts.**_

* * *

_**Equestria Online**_

_**Chapter 6: Connections**_

Alex stood next to Twilight, she was very close. The pair were surrounded by copies of the Jester. Alex gritted his teeth feeling his body begin to tense. He had to stay focused, it was just like fighting a boss. The only difference, was this was a living person with the ability to elaborate a strategy like him. No problem, he knew coming into this that the Jester wouldn't be a simple stroll in the park. This man was something different. He called himself a genius.

"He's wrong…" Twilight muttered. Alex looked down to her his eyes wide. Something was happening; he felt it ever since he had met the mare again. It kept itching in the back of his head like an ant bite. Was there really a connection between them? It bothered him, every time he tried to push it to the back of his head it continually probed him. He had heard of such a thing, but… they were only rumors. He shook his head as the Jester began his attack. Focus. That was the main goal if they wanted to succeed.

"Twilight… move!" Alex murmured dodging countless shockwaves and skewering the copies to bits. He ducked and weaved. Throughout the entire fight he wasn't able to get a glimpse of the Jester's health. He knew the real one had to be much stronger than his clones. If their plan would was work out than. He gasped getting sent back with the wave.

The Jester from up top the of the inn chuckled. "Come now this is just child's play. I thought someone at your level would be much more of a challenge. You haven't even pulled out any teknics yet. You're just toying with me aren't you?"

Alex stopped staring up at the Jester. His lips tugged into a small smirk. "Caught on ehh…"

Nearby Twilight had snuck away once the fighting had begun. She hated the idea of leaving Alex alone to fight the egotistical menace, but if their plan were to succeed even with Leo throwing them off. The mare had made her way into one of the several homes in the town. Twilight moved through the abandoned home to a large window. Her gaze shifted across the abandoned home to a large oval mirror. This was the plan, it was simple.

The unicorn recollected on her idea that she had told her companions, that the Jester is merely an illusion. Just like Trixie's false magic, he had hidden his true self in the lie that he was truly powerful. It was only his lies that gave him strength, but today that would be his downfall.

A bright light shone through the glass window blinding her sight. The mare placed a hoof over her eyes to block the blinding beams of light. That was the signal from Spike, it would be nightfall soon. If they hoped to defeat Jester this had to work. Twilight shifted behind the mirror and pushed it towards the bright sun rays reflecting from Spike's mirror.

She shone the light threw the mirror into a vacant home. Countless mirrors had been stations throughout the town. They all all came from Rarity; they had gotten all the mirrors they could from her Boutique. It was the perfect plan. Twilight connected the light and a chain reaction ensued. It shot around the town weaving countless beams of invisible light.

Twilight took several hoosteps back her horn glowing. "Get ready for a taste of your own medicine. She shot a beam of purple energy into the mirror and like the light it bounded from mirror to mirror making the spectrum visible.

Alex took quick notice and hopped back the Jester's countless strikes. The teen fought his way into position. His daggers glowed a dark red. He swung his blades into Twilight's spell as it bounded near him creating a huge flash bang. "Now!"

"What?!" The Jester stumbled back startled by the light. The sheer amount blinded his eyes, stunning him. The man held out his hand attempting to cast a recovery spell, but to his dismay he found he really had been stunned by the spell. He felt a hard blast knock him off of the inn and roughly onto the ground. "What! How are you doing this?" The Jester roared in disbelief. His sight slowly came back to him and with it his senses. He struggled to stand up feeling his life bar decreasing significantly. "No…"

In front of him all of his copies had been eradicated and with it Alex was gone.

A cold sensation wrapped itself around his neck. The sharp sides of Alex's blades pulled against his neck. "Surrender." The teen muttered in his ear. "I could use backstab and it'd be over in a second…"

Jester gulped. No one had ever been able to catch him like that before. Being able to see threw his illusions. Drops of sweat fell from his forehead as Alex pulled the blade closer. He felt heat radiating off of the boy. "You have magic… But how your class…?"

"Spec." Alex muttered smiling. "I didn't know I had the magic in me until… until I met her." His eyes glazed over thinking about his first meeting with Twilight. He thought he had only been one of the normal humans here in Equestria, but had been horribly wrong. "I can see your health bar now, that's the downfall to your illusions. Let yourself get hit once and it's over."

Jester smiled weakly feeling his fingers trembling. Just who the hell was this guy? "Your right about my health not being as plentiful as others, but you see that is for a good reason. Its to trick stupid idoits like you!" The Jester's hands glowed a bright red .

Alex felt the impact of his hand hitting his chest sending them blow flying back.

Alex flew hitting the ground, but quickly recovered. "Explosion? That's a suicide spell!"

"That's what you think you fool!" Jester whispered in his ear. The guild leader appeared behind him a wicked smile on his face. Countless copies appeared around Alex each laughing manically. Each blasted him with merciless thunder spells until Alex was a smoking crisp.

The boy coughed falling to his knees. It stung. His arms hit the ground as he struggled to hold himself up. The game had generated pain, this he knew well, but he didn't know pain like this. It hurt, much too bad. There was no blood, but he could feel his health bar had decreased greatly.

"ALEEEXX!" Twilight shrieked his name running outside to help her friend.

Alex tried to stand, but his body wouldn't let him. Had all of the electric attacks paralyzed him, "Twilight? Stay back!" He yelled his eyes darting at her, she hesitated, but the Jester didn't. Like a ghost he was quickly behind the mare and shocked the life out of her.

She crumbled to her side... "Dammit…" He cursed trying to fight the ailment the Jester had inflicted upon him. Rage burned in him. "I… I won't let you…"

Jester kicked over Twilight onto her back a dark look in his golden eyes. "Shall I finish the job?"

"Jester…" Alex choked fighting to stand up his body felt the ailment fighting to keep him grounded, but he wouldn't let it. One foot grounded itself. "I won't let you…"

"Oh…?" Jester wiped the dirt off his robe and made his way over to Alex. The boy gripped tight onto the Jester's clothing struggling to look up at him. HIs head creaked up bit by bit until their eyes met. Anger burned in them. "And just what are you going to do about it? I have the both of your lives in the palm of my hands. After this little scuff I doubt I want to make a deal with you. No. The two of you are much too dangerous to keep around. Face the facts; you've met your match. No one can stop me."

"Trust me…" Alex chuckled dryly looking down. "You're not the best…"

"Oh?" Jester punched the teen across the face and gripped his collar. He yanked him to meet his face. "Then tell me, who is greater than I? The Jester! The man that has conquered this town enslaved countless ponies to his will. The future ruler of Equestria and this whole damned world!"

"I'LL TELL YOU!" A loud voice called out! "RARITY NOW!"

Jester's released Alex his head snapping back to see meet Leo's fist. The boy gasped in shock. Leo gripped the Jester's collar and delivered another devastating blow. The Jester fell back his head spinning at the impact. Leo placed a foot triumphantly on his chest laughing proudly. "I got you right where I want you pretty boy."

A sweat drop trailed down the Jester's face. "So you think!"

Trapped. The Jester's eyes shifted hesitantly to his hands to see that they had been incased in layers of crystal. He looked accusingly at Rarity that trotted next to Leo's side a look of accomplishment in her eyes. That look she gave him made the Jester fume with rage .She was looking down on him! "How… how did you?"

Leo ignored the Jester flexing his small muscles in front of the mare. "See I told you that I'd beat the crud out of this guy Rarity! That was way too easy! All I needed was a little nap."

Rarity gave smile nodding. "Yes, that was rather daring Leo."

"You think this is over!" The Jester spat. His eyes brimmed rage as he stared at the kid. The shackles that held the Jester slowly began to crack. A dark magic shot out of his hands and several copies appeared. This caused Leo to hop back and Rarity to retreat to his side. "There is no way I am going to let some snot nosed brat and his unicorn sidekick beat me!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Look, I know that you're mad at Twilight and her friend, but there is no reason to go around insulting them…"

"I mean you idoits!" All the copies yelled in unison charging at Leo.

The boy took a step back balling his fist. Rarity stood ready by his side her horn garnering its magical aura. There were so many Jester's that he couldn't tell which one was real. He prepared himself to blindly charge into the bulk, but something wisped past him first. All the copies shattered into sparkles and the real copy stood stunned. Behind him Alex smirked his blades glowing a dark shade of purple.

Leo laughed. "Good job! But now it's time for the main event! Rarity!"

The mare smiled winking at the Jester. "You've got it." Her horn glowed a bright blue and with it the earth molded to her like capturing the Jester's feet once more.

"L-Leo… come on you don't want to do this. I'm sorry, I truly am me and my colleagues will pack our stuff and go. We shall release all the ponies!" The Jester chided his eyes brimming fear as he saw Leo smirk. "A-and Rarity… I'm so sorry for making you cry dear! I will make it up to you I promise. Your family is right over the hill!"

Leo stood still looking down. "He made you cry…?"

Rarity scrapped her hoof nervously. "I… well… yes..."

"Well then. I guess I really have to knock his lights out." The boy's fist glow a bright blue. "Now you're gonna know what happens when you make my partner cry!" Leo yelled anger filling his voice. The dashed at Jester fire flaring from his hands. The Jester shook where he stood trying to talk Leo out of it, but to no avail. Leo hit the Jester dead-on with such force Alex felt the impact. The boy took ground and sent the Jester flying out of the town of Foalsom and beyond.

"K.O!" Leo jumped up cheering at the sight of the Jester screaming in agony and flying off in the distance. "I win!"

Rarity stood amazed as she stared at him. She could hardly believe it; hardly believe that he had beaten the Jester. That man that came to the town and turned her life completely upside down, taking her family and causing her so much pain. Leo came and did what she could not. Soon she found her feet trotting on their own over to his side. She sat in relief, not worrying about her fur dirtying. Planting her head against Leo's leg she whispered. "Thank you."

Leo stopped his cheering and suddenly looked down scratching the back of his head. "It was nothing."

Nothing was by far the biggest understatement that she had ever heard in her book. He was a hero. A knight in shining… well maybe not so shining, but in her book he was her hero. "Still thank you."

Leo only replied with a hand ruffling the mare's mane much to her dismay.

Alex sighed holstering his daggers back onto his belt. Crossing his arms he shook his head as he watched the two. "Talk about stealing the spotlight. He would've been toast if I hadn't used that teknic earlier."

Twilight trotted up to him smiling at the pair. She was still a bit shaken from the Jester's attack, but she would be okay. As she trotted over to Alex her eyes shifted to Leo and Rarity, they made such a good team in that fight. She wondered if her and Alex would ever… Venturing to him she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Alex shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that- I have been considering your offer Twilight. That fight with Jester, it made me realize that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. If Leo hadn't been there I would've been toast."

"The same could be said for him." Twilight added.

"Still." Alex looked to her. "Watching Leo and Rarity, it's like they were sync with one another. I felt that connection between them. Like…"

"Like the one between us." Twilight finished his sentence. She smiled walking over to meet up with Rarity. "You know the offer is still open if you want to take it. You did promise to have an answer for me this time." She glanced back.

Alex sighed. He had spent a month looking for his sister with no results. Traveled nearly half at what Equestria had to offer. He needed a breather. To unwind. If he was going to find her it would come with time, not constant traveling from place to place. He sighed once more looking at the town of Foalsom, he had never really taken the time to stop and look. To admire the world he was in. Returning his gaze to Twilight he wondered, was it meant to be. "I guess there is one way to find out."

Alex made his way to her side. "Well?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I will come with you." He smiled a bit feeling a bit of weight leaving his chest. He watched as Twilight bounced happily around Spike and him chanting yes repeatly. He wasn't alone in this anymore. Surely if his sister was out there, Twilight and Spike would help him find her.

"What is she so excited about?" Spike asked looking confused at the mare bouncing around happily.

He shook his head. "I agreed to come with you guys."

Spike's eyes widened and soon he was alongside Twilight chanting yes.

Alex wished he could join them, but he's sure he would lose some cool points if he did so. A bright light suddenly blinded him. Alex took a couple of steps back and Twilight ceased her merriment. "What in the world is that?" He asked.

Twilight's eyes widened as a radiant white coat formed. She immediately fell to a bow and with Spike joining her. Alex looked confused along with Leo. Rarity fell to a bow as well. Feathers landed next to Alex's feet as in front of him a large and gallant alicorn appeared. She smiled as she looked down on her subjects. "Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess Celestia…" Twilight mouthed breathlessly at the sight of her mentor. "Wh- what're you doing here?"

Alex stood amazed at the sight. So she was Princess Celestia, the all-powerful ruler or Equestria, the one who brought him and all the other humans here, and the one who might know where his sister was. "You're Princess Celestia!" He mouthed in shocked falling to one knee. "Princess you have to help me! My sister she-!"

"I am well aware of your sister Alex." The Princess addressed him with a warm smile. "I have been watching over both you and Twilight."

Alex's eyes widened at her words. "Then you must tell me where she is, I have to know. I have to go and find her!" His voice strained pleading with the Princess. If she knew where his sister was than this could be the key to finding her.

Celestia looked to him with a steady gaze. "Your sister- she… finding her will not be an easy path. I am connected to all of my subjects in a way, but I cannot locate her."

"But you just said that you were-"Alex tried to object, but Twilight stepped in.

"Please excuse him Princess he's only."

"Worried? I know." She murmured looking over at Alex. "You will find your sister, but there are perils you must face first. Challenges that only can only be faced together."

Alex looked defeated once more his head falling. He was so close, but of course it couldn't be that easy. There was always a catch. Balling his fist he tried to look up, but an arm wrapped around his neck first.

"Awe man!" Leo boasted loud in his ear. "If I knew you were in cahoots with the Princess I would have asked a long time ago! You should totally join my guild. You'd make an awesome partner. I know you're a little rusty on the game's mechanics, but ole Leo could take a rookie like you under his wing. "

Alex looked startled at the kid. Than frowned with narrowed eyes. "What was that brat?"

"Join my guild and be my subordinate!" He smiled cheekily. "Rarity already agreed of course!" Leo held up his arm revealing the three crystals that perfectly matched Rarity's cutie mark. He looked to Rarity who looked just as baffled as everyone else to see Leo with _her _cutie mark. "We are officially partners in crime!"

Twilight trotted up to Rarity looking rather. "Rarity how did he get your cutie mark?"

Rarity shook her head as confused as he. "I'm not quite sure darling, I just feel something really strange when my and Leo are next to one another. It's like some connection, and then poof it just appeared."

Twilight looked over at Leo who was now wrestling with Alex to join him. "Poof?"

Celestia nodded. Coincidently Twilight's cutie mark shone bright and soon seared itself into Alex's arm. The teen freaked out as he had one that matched his partner as well. "This is my doing Twilight. It is a spell that bonds both human and pony together." Celestia looked to Twilight. "This bond that you feel is nothing to be ignored. You're souls are now connected together. And you are not the first. For every human in this world, there is a pony that they are connected to. You just have to find them is all."

Alex looked at Twilight's cutie mark than to his shoulder. He looked to Celestia. He and Twilight were connected, they were bound to meet. Fate had brought them together, just like Leo and Rarity. "So…"

Celestia looked to Twilight. "I'm proud of you my student. You have grown so much in such a little amount of time." This made the unicorn flush in embarrassment. "But your quest is far from over."

"But Princess." Twilight interrupted. "I didn't find one clue about Applejack and am nowhere near finding the thief."

Celestia looked to Alex. "Who knows, sometimes the clues will find you." Her horn began to glow a bright shade of white as she faded away. A sharp beam shot up and soared into the air. The beam flew across the night sky like a shooting star leading to the north.

Spike took a couple of steps forward his eyes dazzling. "To the north than?"

Twilight nodded looking determined at her two companions. "We'll be off than. We don't have any time to waste." Twilight bowed once more and looked to Alex.

The teen followed after Twilight, but came to a halt glancing back at Princess Celestia his gaze. "Will I really find my sister?"

Celestia gave a smile moving next to him. "That is determined by the path that you take. Only you can carve your own future."

"I see." He looked down balling his fist. Then he would, if she believed in him than he would. His resolve would not waver; looking to the Princess he smirked. "I'm off than."

The Princess nodded in acknowledgement as the boy set off to catch up with his new partner. "Oh and Alex, keep Twilight safe for me." The Princess whispered as they spud off into the distance towards the Princess's shining light. Celestia smiled and turned to face Leo and Rarity.

"Nooo! Tell him to come back, their supposed to join my guild!" Leo whined holding his hand out dramatically. He stumbled to the floor and sighed. "Oh well, let's go Rarity."

"Hold on." Celestia trotted up to the two of them. "Don't you two have to go and free the citizens of Foalsom first?"

Rarity's face turned bright red. "O… of course Princess we were getting right to that."

"But before you do so." Princess Celestia trotted up closer to the two. "I have a task for you as well."

Rarity tilted her head to the side her ears perking. The Princess had a task for her? "A… task you say?"


End file.
